Harry potter and the new dark lord
by nightmarelord1
Summary: What if Harry befriended a lord with questionable morals? What will happen to the wizarding world when these two team up?
1. Chapter 1

What if Harry met an actual lord during his first year at Hogwarts? What changes will the lord make in young Harry's life? Read and find out. I own nothing this is J.k Rowling's world and I'm just messing with it.

* * *

CH1 Go to school nowhere near home what fun

This was it, After five years of waiting I am finally able to leave the U.S for my family's homeland in England. Last week I somehow received a letter from this school called Hogwarts despite never writing to the place or had family who went there. Or maybe someone did go there, I'm not sure going to research it sometime later. In any case I am leaving this place where magic is limited to cleaning and hiding things away. As the year go on more and more pureblooded wizards and witches join the muggles in hopes of being them makes me sick. I hope with all my heart that the brits are not like that or it will mess up my plan for a better world. Normally it is a gigantic task of moving from one place to another especially if it is different continent if I was a dirty muggle that is. Thankfully my dad's family home known as Corwell manor was fully operational and I could move in right away. I decided to leave several of my house-elves behind so that my arsehole relatives do not waste the family fortune or do a take over. Trudy one of the few who was staying came up to me in hopes that I will take her. As much I want to Trudy is extreme in so many ways. Like stopping me from seeing or even talking to anybody who cannot trace their family line back five or more generations. Firing any person with fire if they somehow displease her the list can go on. I reminded her that she is the only house-elf that I can trust to over look my relatives. Sighing sadly she went to pack my things and coordinate which elf will be watching over a relative.

I on the other hand sighed in relief as much I love her she will not be helpful over there. I looked over the school list that they sent over and realized they have a different curriculum than here. Therefore I would have to get the books and several items over there great(ugh), is it because they live backwards or are we? Such questions can be answered by simply researching which I have time for later. Right now I was in the attic trying to find both my parents grimoires which I have no doubt has a traveling or transporting spell. If only they were alive the damned books would be found by now I thought to myself while kicking an empty box to the wall. Which had an invisible portrait for no real reason in fact I wouldn't noticed or realized it was there if it didn't say ow.

Lightly touching along the wall I was able to find the frame which caused the portrait to reveal itself. It was mum and dad's portrait with a baby me in it, poor dad was the one who the box hit if him holding his nose was any indicator. None of the other portraits of them were alive so I wonder what makes this one so special. Granted I could be a sniveling crybaby right now over the fact in some way my folks are alive but as a pure blood noble I will not at least in front of them. I asked them without a quiver in my voice about their grimoires.

"Behind us my dear" mom says softly "we wanted for you to have them when you were older as a rite of passage." Must resist the urge to cry…not going too well feeling the tears falling.

Dad tells me that I grew up so well made those tears rushing out even faster. All my life I heard stories about them, saw pictures and viewed short memories of their lives but this is far better than those things combined. I don't knew much they know past their deaths so I didn't bother telling them anything about my life only that I was going to Hogwarts. Both of them told me that if I should go there than I need to claim both of their family names as titles held more power there than here. Sweet, I was really planning to do that anyways so at least I was in the right path then. Dad told me that his family crest acts as a portkey to the manor, only works for male heirs though. Mom says it is the same for hers but only female heirs, still I better send some elves to get it up and running. Her crest is a small golden medallion with blue phoenix and green stars circling around it. Dad's crest is a small golden medallion with a red sphinx with it's wing spread out the tips touching a crown on fire.

Until I was of age Trudy kept it hidden only letting me see it on my birthday or when I need to impress a crowd I would have to get it from her. They wished me well before opening up and told me when I was leaving to take them with me so they can see their homeland for the first time in their lives. I was already planning to take them so it was no trouble at all unlike some that I know. I saw that both grimoires were huge and are brimming with power, ultra mega score I will rule that school with this at my side. No time like the present I called for Trudy to being me both crests and called the house-elves that was coming with me. She brought them and the twenty elves came in with a single crack, I pointed to the portrait and told Trudy that I was taking it with me. Smiling like she knew I was going to find it, she did just that while handing me dad's crest. I held it for one second before it turned blue, which made dad shout out for me to hold on. Which was advice I could have known before hand because I felt like I was being sucked into a thin pipe.

Worst way to travel next time I will just take a plane or a jet less painful and weird. It felt like a few hours but probably it was a few minutes when I landed face first on cold marble floor instead of cherry wood. Feeling sore all over I quickly surveyed the area around me; a red foyer with multiple portraits either laughing at me or shaking their heads in pity. The foyer ceiling had a painting of slow moving angels, a large staircase that branches off in two directions, and from where I was standing three different doorways. The one behind was ninety percent the front door, the one to my right a dining hall or living room while the one to my left could be a living room or dining hall. I ignored the portraits for now as they are the least important but later when I want a trip down memory lane. I felt a great power beckoning me to go somewhere, mindlessly I went up the stairs. I went towards the left branch to a hallway that had suits of armor from different eras at the end of this hallway there is this clear glass door that was also watery if that made sense. Touching this door lead me to a room with a giant crystal pulsing with power. Without thinking I placed dad's crest on it, which caused the crystal to shine really bright and then a deep voice rang out.

"Heir to the Corwell family do you accept our/your legacy? we who are a battalion of immense power, we who will not cow down to any being, or will you be a sheep baying to others?"

Yeah there's no doubt that I will not be some mindless sheep never my style. I told the voice this along with me telling it that it will bow down to me or I will have it destroyed. It laughed at me, arsehole thinks I was joking well it has another thing coming to it. The crystal stopped glowing and something fierce came at me because the next thing I know I was blacking out. When I came to I was still in the room but I feel like I was reborn or something like it. A faint whisper told me that I gained the full power of the Corwell line and I was the new lord. Lord Andrew Michel Fitzpatrick Corwell has a nice ring to it I think. Bits and pieces of leftover power told me that the crystal was the family lodestone the very foundation of our power no wonder it laugh, still it is a arsehole though. I left the room after picking up the crest as it ties me to the manor and connects me to the lodestone in case I need a power boost or a quick getaway.

A quick look at my wristwatch reveals that it is just over midnight one o clock to be exact. I have been in that room over ten hours seeing how I left home around two or was it three in the afternoon? Anyways a long time had passed, time that could have been used to the last second I will have to put some overtime to make up for it. Touching the crest I thought of a bedroom to sleep in, somewhere that gets a lot of sunlight. It sent me to a white bedroom with a large bed with half a wall missing as someone thought to themselves gee I need a big ass window. No matter it serves my propose for now, which sleep and an early rise. The second the sun started to rise so was I, tons of things to do not enough time to do it. I called for Gigi my second best elf to make me my usual breakfast and for new clothes.

Grabbing the crest again so I could find a bathroom and actually start my day right. A quick shower and stomach full of coffee and pancakes with maple syrup and I was ready to down to work. First I needed to access my account, then find my family tree to show off potential allies, school supplies and figuring which political side fits my needs. With Hogwarts four months away I could get supplies last but I really want to see their market place as that tells me all about their culture. You can know a lot about a place by seeing what they sell. One of the portraits tells me that the fireplace is enchanted allowing me to travel anywhere with special ash. Doubtful I went to the living room which has a fireplace with a large pot beside it. Above the fireplace there is motherly looking lady portrait that made me feel at peace. She was at least in her fifties with long blond hair, she tells me her name was Samantha. I asked her about the pot of ash and what is its propose. Floo powder she told me simply toss it while saying the place you wanted to go to, of course it has to connected to the Floo network and pronounced properly.

I asked her where I wanted to go, Diagon Alley was the place she tells me. Thanking her I scooped up a handful of Floo powder and shouted Diagon Alley. The fire turns green Samantha tells me to go through so I did, it felt like going down a water slide fast but totally fun. Unfortunately it stops like one so I ungracefully stumble on to the floor. It something to work on but it is a thousand times better than the portkey. Diagon alley was like a place trapped in time definitely they lived backwards works for me. I could use this as a way to control how much progress can be made once I make enough clout amongst the masses. Asking around for Pixie international bank was a bad idea as it gave me condescending looks and people telling that there was only Gringotts wizarding bank around here.

Crap that means that I might not be able to access my accounts so easily here, I will have to check with Gringotts to be sure. They told me to look for two security trolls as that is Gringotts, which makes it a little different than Pixie international they use stone golems. I will a stroll around here later, Diagon Alley proved to be a useful place and worth my time. Heading towards Gringotts I noticed it was the same structure as Pixie international but Gringotts feels more stern/warrior like. They also have goblins rather than pixies, ogres, dwarfs, and leprechauns. Going up to one of the bank tellers I inquired about bank transfers and if it was possible to access a different account from another bank. The goblin who name is gripshot sneers at me while telling that Gringotts only works by itself any money I had elsewhere must be directly given to them. Not good but than it means that I could set up funds without worrying about greedy relatives trying to take them from me. I showed him both of my parents crests to see if they had a vault here. By the way his eyes widen I think so, he said that he to follow him to a office where I could meet an account manger for them.

For Fitzpatrick it was senior manger Blackfang and for Corwell it was senior manger Rotwood. It had turned out that both families had intended to return to Britain so they only took half of their wealth with them to the new world. In time I guess they forgot to do that because I didn't even know we did that I just thought we became rich not that we were already rich. The Fitzpatrick has over sixty thousand dollars when converted while Corwell has one point five million dollars. Back home that is three months allowance for me but it is not just money they had it was also priceless tomes, gems, etc. while I would loved to see it there is no time for it today. They also mentioned possible inheritances that are associated with both families that I can claim at any time. Right now I have too much on my plate so I told them to inform me of when those inheritances are about to expire so I that can claim them before that happens. Both of them gave me several folders all of them containing bank statements, inheritances and an itemized list of things within the vaults. They gave me a bottomless bag perfect for holding the currency while adding a charm that makes it lighter when I took five hundred gallons out of each vault. A quick look at the time tells me it was eight in the morning.

I thanked them and said goodbye, leaving the bank quickly because I needed get things set up as soon as possible. I gave myself a quick tour around Diagon Alley as it seems to be a hub for all of magical England needs. I noticed there are many stores all with a different type of specialty. None of them are chain stores meaning they are mom and pop stores as I don't even recognize any of their names. I went to the one that says Ollivanders which apparently is a wand store. Back home wands were banned from being sold because it "tempts" misuse and nobody wants that to happen. If a wizard or witch wanted to do magic they would go to Hollywood or California where it could be explained as a trick.

"Ah new customer welcome to Ollivanders." I jumped in shock when a old man spoke I did not see him there. "It is clear you came far from here young child where are your parents?"

"Dead from greedy small minded people." I replied he doesn't need to know anything beyond that. "How do I get a wand? Do I have pay or pass a test?"

He lets out a small chuckle while telling me to extend my dominant hand or wand arm as he calls it. I lift my left arm and he measures it then he goes to a shelf full of thin boxes. He gives me one which has a wand nine inches, oak wood with dragon heartstrings, I pick it up and it catches on fire. Before I could apologize he opens another this time it is an ash wood wand, nine inches with the same core this time I was hesitant to grab it. Ollivander tells me not to worry as the wand chooses its owner, so I picked it up slowly. This time I felt warmth and it didn't explode so that means it choose me, I was now a wizard right? Ollivander tells me that it will be five gallons for the wand so I tried to gave him ten for the one I burnt. He gives me back five while telling me that it is an daily occurrence when matching a wand to a wizard or witch.

I thank him and I left his store with my head held up high; pleased to be officially called a wizard. I went to different stores for my school supplies as it seems to be a good time to do it. Back home I had gotten a pewter cauldron, a telescope, a pair of dragon gloves and a bottomless trunk. The list says parchment paper and quills but I could use pen and paper. On the other hand it might get me picked on so I will take both just to be on the safe side. I decided to get a self writing quill and different colored ink with the parchment paper. Lastly I went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions for a whole new set of clothes and a set of school uniform for winter and summer. All day I had lie about my parents presence as apparently kids can not get their own things. Oh wait they can't I only could because I couldn't trust anybody handling my affairs. Granted the shops I visited knew that if they denied me anything I wanted it will cost them dearly. I can't do that here because I am basically a foreigner not yet anyways.

The last place of the day is Flourish & Blotts a book shop, nay a temple of great knowledge which houses power only higher minds or civilized people can use against lesser folks. The second I saw it I knew that I would be trapped within it for hours days even. It is even better for me because it is clearly a magical bookstore so it will mostly sell magical spell books. I quickly enter and softly called for Fraggle a house elf who will take all that brought back to the manor and find out if they have library. If not than we will definitely make one, meanwhile I gave the list of books needed for this year to the salesperson guy. He might've had some complaints but a few gallons and a promise for more if it was done quickly vanished those complaints. Every title I saw fueled my urges to buy them but only fools buy without care.

True I might find some use for every book and I am rich enough to buy them all however I am not a mobile lexicon nor will intend to be one. Too much knowledge kills, fuels jealously in others, what costs will I bear for knowing everything? No it is better that I limit myself and see where my path will go and then obtain what I need, I can not afford any slip up. That is how many fail to achieve their goals by reaching too far or over doing it to the point that someone can easily take them down without too much trouble. Instead I grabbed some history books detailing current and past heroes and villains so that I at least on par with everybody else. The guy took few minutes, pleased I paid him the twice the amount of every book. Fraggle told that the manor does indeed has a library I waved my right hand towards the books and told him to put them in there. Then I called for Gigi to take me home for lunch, I need a break from all this walking around.


	2. Hogwarts

_**CH 2: Hogwarts**_

I spent the rest of the four months familiarizing myself with the British wizarding community so that my transition as lord Corwell goes smoothly as possible. By the time September came I was more than ready to converse with any elder lord or lady. To prevent myself from becoming neurotic I also spent some time with my parents. They told me some stories from their past which I found to be funny. I also learned that it was from them that I got my obsessive reading habits I was doomed fro the start. The portraits at Corwell manor each gave me a brief summary of their lives while teaching me some basic spells. I also began to slowly take out my funds from Pixies International as Gringotts proved to have far better safeguards and features.

So that relatives don't whine me to death I left them thirty percent of the family fortune. To be sure that they stay on their leashes I added rules to the stipend they will get from me. My house-elves will leave them on Christmas day and finally be at my side. I planned to have them make me a hidden base near the grounds on Corwell manor. Fitzpatrick castle will sadly not be used as I cannot even enter there only the matriarch and her husband/children can. I heard from the portraits that certain purebloods are running the ministry and most likely their children will attend Hogwarts. I will have to play my cards right to find them.

Before I left the manor Samantha told me of how Hogwarts sorts its students by a defining personality or trait. I used the Floo to reach the platform there I saw the coolest train ever; the Hogwarts Express. I decided to do a favorite tactic described in the holy school bible volume four: Adopt me please I'm lonely. Everyone knows that a lonely person will draw a crowd faster than a friendly person. A mid level pity card is a low move for an A-lister like me but I will not lose any sleep over it. If it fails then no one can blame me for being friendly towards them. To do it I would need to find an empty compartment with multiple points of entry. I went for a compartment towards to the end of the train, all trains get crowded at any section so I want some peace and quiet first before starting.

After the train started to move I heard some croaking sounds coming from somewhere around here. I looked around to see where it was coming from, and I found a toad under a table near the door. How odd for a toad to appear when it wasn't here before could it be a prank? Nah this is far too silly for it to be a prank there's no note or some trap that activated when I grabbed it. Many other sound theories can made here, like it being a person under a curse or a teleporting toad or even a time lord(lol). Maybe its somebody's pet that got lost or banished the possibilities are endless. In any case I will keep it with until I find somebody looking for or missing a toad.

I thought my idea was sound when comparing this train to the ones back home. But after a while the only one that came was this toad, where did I go wrong? I haven't planned for a possible lack of numbers or maybe it is a larger inside than outside scenario meaning that I could be bypassed without care. Picking the toad back up I decided to visit the other compartments to verify my theory not that I was lonely or anything. The first two compartments were also empty but the next one had four people in it. Two boys were sitting down while a girl and boy were coming in at the other side. At the door a pudgy boy cried out Trevor and the toad starts squiring well that was easy. I crossed the compartment to reunite a toad with his boy, which should give me some bonus points hell yeah.

The boy tells his name is Neville Longbottom and the girl said she was Hermione Granger. The two siting down introduced themselves as Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I told them my name while thinking of the awesome catch that I found; a Potter and Longbottom two pureblood nobles right in front of me. Granted the Weasley family is also considered pureblood but from the state of his clothes it clear that they fell from grace. Hermione saw Ron having his wand out and asked(demanded) Ron to do a spell. He decided to change the color of his pet rat (which was not on the list of approved pets) to yellow. He says a crackpot spell that naturally fails because it is not a real spell. Hermione verbally comments what I thought of and properly casts a fixing spell on Harry's glasses she will do nicely as well. The only flaw I could think of is that she is far too smart for her own good. She might think that it will help her out but nobody like a show off.

Ron clearly proves that while Harry and Neville are amazed that someone could be that smart. From the conversation that followed I picked up some terrifying hints that I don't want to think right now. Not when there are three people coming in, a blonde boy and two possible half troll children. The blondie calls himself Draco Malfoy while referring to the half troll as Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle are pureblood in name only but not a pureblood noble like Malfoy. For some reason unknown to me Ron scoffs at Draco's name which caused Draco to reply what I thought to be true about the Weasley family. Draco's insults toward Ron's family was funny but maybe I shouldn't laugh out loud as it causes people to look at me funny.

"Andrew Crowell" I said while rising up from my seat with a cool grace and extending my right hand "nice to met you Draco Malfoy."

A very brief widening of his eyes told me all I needed to know that he knows my father's family. He shook my hand with all the respect a noble can give to another without looking submissive. I told him to sat with us in a way that was a command not a request. Which he got loud and clear as he told Crabbe and Goyle to sit down at a table next to us. It was completely awkward in the compartment due to Draco and Ron's Hostility. I wonder what had happened between them for this level of hate to be present and in front of others. Thankfully I had the perfect cure for warring idiots, oh wait that's only when I have no other choice so plan B is a go.

"so which house you think you will enter?" I said cheerfully to Hermione a unknown party to anything magical. " I think I will go to Slytherin because it seems to be a house that can challenge me greatly."

"Mate why would you want to go to a house full of dark wizards?" A sad excuse of a wizard called Ron screeched out "everybody knows that, you'll be mark as evil if you end up there."

Of all the stupid things I have ever heard, why would any school allow only one section of students to be evil or "dark"? it makes no sense that is like saying a golem is a human just because they have a human body shape. Apparently Malfoy agrees with my unspoken thoughts as he jumped up from his seat with Crabbe and Goyle to defend his not yet house. I gave a small glare to the three of them in effort to keep them from saying regretful like a pureblood supremacy speech. Which they understood because they sat back down without making any fuss. Then I gave a stronger glare to Ron who to my pleasure flinched before saying "Nothing in this world is black and white. There is always a different side to any situation, you cannot say what will occur when it hasn't happen yet."

That little speech gave me some approval from everybody but Ron but I don't care for a dolt that cannot see to reason. My time is better suited for something else like conquest or fencing practically anything else. Neville helped steer the conversation back to the house sorting by dimly saying that he will end up in Hufflepuff with his luck. I will have to work on raising his self esteem because a noble is a force of nature not a whimpering being. Harry says he doesn't know while Ron mutters that Gryffindor is the best house. Hermione states that she likes Ravenclaw but she wants to be in Gryffindor because the current headmaster went there. Not the smartest reason but than again I would do the same if I was showing off my intellect to everyone I met. A lady with a trolley came by offering treats and drinks all are a verity that I never seen back home. I decided to buy them all something from her in a effort to keep the peace and I was hungry.

I ended up wasting a few gallons but it was a small matter when everybody is trying to be nice to each other. It was a shaky start but I think everybody was becoming fast friends, or it would have been if Ron and Draco could stop fighting. The latest fight occurred when Ron was telling us about his dad who works at the ministry. He tells how his dad does something muggle related but I couldn't believe it so in my greatest error I looked to Draco for confirmation which he answers by rolling his eyes. An action that the fates deemed necessary for Ron to see.

Like oil to fire Ron exploded with fury saying "At least my father is not a filthy death eater like yours!"

I face palmed myself when Draco shot back that his father is better than a dirty blood traitor. It must have been hard for both of them to be nice to each other at any given time. The only reason they weren't landing their fist to each other faces was because of a group effort. Crabbe and Goyle are restraining Draco at my orders while Ron was being held back by Neville and Harry. Too bad I don't have a spell to shut them up, it will be first priority after this mess.

I did the most childish thing of think of which was slapping them in the face while saying they are idiots. It stunned them to silence hell I stunned myself, I always maintained a sense of decorum. For me to act like I was three its maddening, outrageous I'm half tempted to add my fist to their faces for this reaction. I buried that urge while I went on a full scolding mode on both of them. Who cares what parent did what in a war that ended years ago it happened in the past not now. If I had to choose between the two, it would have to be Ron that needs to go. His lack of thinking and quick temper is not the type of ally I need. Not only that but he only sees the world in black and white, his narrow mind will corrupt the others to a greater calling.

Draco at least can be trained to be subtle if he needs to insult someone. In a month I could mold him into a excellent second in command man or even a public avatar for my crew. But how to do kick Ron out? Both reacted in a childish manner so I can't make him leave while letting Draco stay that will seem unfair to the others. Thankfully I didn't have to think of a way as Ron tried to invoke a chose my side event. Poor Ron if only he realize that this fight was mostly his fault, he would have gotten everybody on his side instead of Draco. From the start he provoked Draco into saying something or acting rashly. At least that how I saw it, I don't know how the others saw it but it must be similar because everyone went to Draco's side instead of Ron.

Although in Harry's case it was a failed attempt in getting Ron to stop fighting. Harry just wanted us to get along but Ron somehow came up with the idea that meant that Harry was on Draco side. He told Harry that he was to take his side no matter what, which is not the right thing to say to anyone at anytime. Harry snaps at Ron telling him that if he didn't stop fighting with Draco than he could leave.

"Fine Potter who needs you" Ron snarls out "don't come crying to me when you see I was right about Malfoy."

Ron leaves in a drama queen like manner leaving poor Harry heartbroken. Harry probably thought Ron was going to shallow his pride and try to mend bridges with Draco. Harry just goes back to the table and buries his head under his arms in a manner that says everything of how he is feeling. Was Ron the first friend he had? If that is the case then I will make sure both of them get back together, even if I have to terrorize Ron to do it. Silence loomed over the compartment after Ron left but how to remove it? A light bulb idea flashed to my head as I signal Draco to apologize to Harry. Which he does with a sincerity I did not know Draco had, while Hermione and Neville add that Ron just needs to cool his head and he will be back because that was what real friends do.

While I on the other hand had asked Harry where they had first met, it will help in repairing that broken bridge. He tells me while still hiding his head that Ron wanted to sit next to him because all the other compartments were full. A statement I know first hand is not true as did the others because they went to other compartments that had space. In fact Neville tells us with the other four agreeing that the compartments are enchanted to hold more than thirty people at any given time. Harry lifts his head in shock as did I, good thing I went ahead and walked around or I would have made a huge mistake. He whispers that Ron's family had helped him getting to and on the train an action that raise even more questions.

Questions I know will damage the puppet master that had sent Ron in the first place and keep Harry firmly in my group. Like who would be crazy enough to break the statute of secrecy? The Weasleys could have doomed us all by shouting out loud for directions to the platform and giving the location away. Both Draco and Neville said that as a wizarding family the Weasleys would have known how to get to the platform in their sleep. Hermione noted that the professor that came to visit her told her how to exactly reach the platform, so why was Harry different? In fact why didn't harry get a professor explaining everything he needed to know? This Hagrid does not sound like a teacher or being a capable guide if he forgot(?) to inform Harry how to reach the platform.

This has high levels of deceit written all over it. This impresses me and I'm disgusted how it impresses me. Somebody wanted Harry to be indebted to the Weasleys but why and for what? No I shouldn't dig deep into this it might alert the puppet master and have them look into my affairs. However I will not allow anybody to get in my way so I will adopt a wait and see tactic. As Hogsmeade got near we decide to change into our uniforms, I told Hermione that she could change in the compartment ahead as it was empty. It was becoming night when we reached the grounds to Hogwarts. Harry pointed to a giant man claiming that was Hagrid who was calling all the first years to him. We followed him while the older students went to some self moving carriages.

We followed Hagrid to a lake where he told us to be in a group of four per boat. so it was Harry, Hermione, myself, and Neville that went to one boat while Crabbe, Draco, and Goyle went to another. Once everybody was on a boat Hagrid raises this pink umbrella and by itself the boats started to move. Across the lake there was a jaw dropping castle no doubt it was Hogwarts. We got off the boats and went up the stairs where a stern lady was waiting for us. She tells us about rules and things to expect while we are here before going inside. We followed her to a hallway where she left us by some giant sized doors. I looked at Neville who was about to faint I better calm him down. I nudge him so he would look at me, when he did I taught him some breathing techniques.

While we were waiting for the professor McGonagall to come back some ghost came by yammering about somebody called Peeves. Like we would care about that, only to feel sheepish when they see us and note our freshness. They welcomed us to Hogwarts and hoped that we will enter their houses before leaving. Hermione started to sprout some random trivia about the school but Harry and Draco taught her the breathing techniques I taught Neville cheeky devils. Professor McGonagall came back after a while and lead us to the lunch room or dining hall as they call it. To my shock it was a hat that will tell us what house we will be in for the next seven years. Not a test or questionnaire a ratty old hat that takes the time to assure us that it has meaning. Professor McGonagall went last name alphabetical order so it will take a while for her to reach me. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville all landed to Gryffindor while Crabbe, Draco, Goyle and myself went to Slytherin. They strangely used Michel as my last name instead of Corwell but that is a screw up that I have no plans of correcting.

When Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin, the head master Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat to gave us an odd speech. Years of dealing with backstabbing relatives and business partners left me with a healthy sense of hearing bullshit. If he didn't want people going in to forbidden places than he should not draw attention to them and place powerful wards on them. The way he said it implies there is no danger but rather a way to see if anybody will follow the rules. Or it is dangerous but it is not the school's problem which is a worrying thought. I will discuss it with the other before doing any investigation, it might be a fun past time thing to do. Then Albus said some nonsensical words that summoned a wonderful feast to us. Any plotting or thinking will have to wait after the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CH 3 Fun times are chaotic**_

 _ **Harry's P.O.V**_

Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream I am having to escape my unpleasant life with the Dursleys. The only time I'm free of them is in my sleep so its possible right? But this is not a dream its real, I'm actually siting at a table with food for me to eat with some friends. I briefly look to where Ron is, a person I saw as my very first friend. A friend who would see me for me not as a hero or a freak but regular old harry. I looked over our first meeting so many times and failed to see how I could have missed the glaring clues. The second he asked to see my scar I should have been on my guard. Only the adults made comments about my scar and how its proof that I survived an attack from that guy umm Voldemort.

Hermione was right the moment when Hagrid me told how my parents really died I should have looked into it. I wonder if she still has those books or knows where I could find them. I looked to where Hagrid was sitting and wondered if he was a part of the lie too? I really hope not he was the only adult other then the old cat lady that was ever nice to me. Shaking my head a bit I looked to where Andrew and Draco were sitting. Draco is a prat sometimes but I think he doesn't think before speaking. Had I not heard him ramble on to make his apology I would have thought Ron was right about him. Of course he was sorry about Ron leaving and not fighting with Ron but the thought counts.

Andrew on the other hand is a mystery, he acts with the same energy of a statue but at the same time he is like a wave crashing in the shore. He spoke like an adult but acted like a child, his glances and silent thoughts were loud and clear to me he was not subtle. He dismissed Ron for having poor clothes but took a shine to everyone else. Than a random thought came to me, I turned to Neville who was sitting to my right side and asked him if he knew if Andrew was a noble or rich person. Neville's eyebrow jumped at the question but Hermione understood what I was asking. She asks if either of his last name were noble descent or had any links to nobility.

"W-well I think Corwell might be one" he said after thinking a bit "I don't know for sure. But there is a way to know if he has been in a noble family."

He blushes but plows on by saying that he cannot show us not yet anyways. He claimed that noble children in the past had made a secret messaging code for them to use in every day conversation. What got me surprised was that they use it mainly during their parties or parents parties. Neville gave a quick glance around before saying he sent the message and Andrew confirmed that he is a pureblood noble by the Crowell line. Hermione naturally wanted to know the code but Neville was steadfast in denying her, stating that it must be keep a secret or everybody would use it. I asked him when we will be able to use it.

"Ah see that's the thing Harry, I could only tell you if you were a noble by birth, or inheritance but special cases had been made when person in question has noble like qualities." Neville said without stuttering I guess talking about noble culture causes him to be braver. Hermione huffs at not being able to know something but understood why she couldn't. After we had our fill of food, the plates vanished and we were sent to bed. I had to sleep next to Ron, who snored loudly. Thankfully the curtains around each bed are thick enough to block out sounds so it was okay.

A few days had passed, and we were all getting used to school life. The day after we had the feast, we received our class schedules which put a damper on all of us but Hermione. This year at least we had three class with Slytherin: Charms after lunch (everyday), double Potion on Fridays and history of magic Monday to Wednesday before lunch. In a normal school the teachers show you where to go or other students that are nice enough to help. Hogwarts however was nice enough to gave us a map but with no help from the teachers and only some of the students are nice enough to help. Some of the older students felt it was funny to mislead us or give us a "shortcut" to class. Also what doesn't help is that the castle is alive; moving stairs, having fake doors, or having fake steps appear randomly was the occasional hazard. Andrew bribed a couple of people for an accurate map that had all the shortcuts, traps, dead ends listed. While Draco used his influence to ensure that it is accurate with Crabbe and Goyle "help" despite them staying away from us claiming they needed to get good grades. With both Andrew and Draco's help we were able to get to all of our classes on time.

Normally I would have been sickened by how they used their wealth to get their way. However I learned that sometimes a little underhandedness can go a long way and be a good thing. A good example how Andrew acted during our first Potion class. He tried to sit with me at the table but Ron beat him to the punch and would not move despite me asking him to. I would have went to another seat but the professor had came in, making us stay still in fear. Andrew went to sit with Draco after Snape told him to sit down. He went to the blackboard and wrote his name Severus Snape while giving an impressive speech a little dramatic though but very impressive. He did a roll call but when he reached my name he had to give a little comment about my fame. It caused some of the Gryffindors and Slytherin to chuckle arseholes. When he finished the roll call, Snape went for the jugular and asked me a question.

"Mister Potter" he says with a sneer clearly the man has an issue with me "what would I get if I added a powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I had no idea, I looked quickly to my right where Hermione had her hand raised but Snape was actively ignoring her. On my left Draco also had his hand up to save me but Snape didn't spare him a glance. Neville was no good as he was behind me and Andrew was just holding his quill that strangely had a red eye near the tip up in a way that meant he wanted to answer. I was about to tell Snape that I didn't know but there are others that did when I saw that he looked stunned for some reason. It wasn't the oh god I'm dealing with an idiot here stunned look, it was the oh shite I found an excellent deal on a non Black Friday day. Then he sadly snapped out of it after a few seconds, but not before giving me a powerful hate filled glare. A glare so strong that I may not recover from, whatever stunned him had sealed my fate and not in a good way.

"It seemed our newest celebrity had the gall to try to control my mind in a effort to not answer a simple question." I did what now? I was about to defend myself when Andrew started to laugh, good to know he had my back on this. Maybe Draco had some dirt on him they were in the same dorm for a month now. But I took back it when it was clear that he was not laughing of his own free will. I mean I would not be laughing when professor Snape is asking me to explain myself.

"S-sorry p-professor I think t-hat it was haha my quill that caused your hehe mind control, its haha cursed." Andrew says while trying to keep himself from laughing, dude looks like he is in pain. Draco agreed but the quill repelled him hard across the room when he tried to take it away. Snape tried removed it with magic but the quill was using Andrew as a meat shield. Annoyed Snape went to Andrew and tried to take the quill with force. This time the quill glowed bright red before exploding pushing both of them back a bit.

Andrew took a sigh of relief before saying " Thanks professor, that is the last time I take something from a Weasley."

Everybody in the classroom tuned to look at Ron who immediately denied everything. Andrew clarifies that it was his two older brothers who gave him a quill that they say could write by itself. Then Andrew said that Ron probably had some in his bag as the twins were thinking of selling them. Surprising enough there were ten cursed quills in Ron's bag, ten victims or was he planning to using them all on one person? Tried as he might Ron's proclamation that he was innocent and he was being framed went unheard especially when there's no evidence proving otherwise. I felt worried that someone like him was sitting next to me. Although that changed to murderous rage when Snape decided to take away thirty points from Gryffindor for the intent on his life and awarded thirty points to Slytherin for Andrew finding about the devious plot.

"Professor I think Potter was on it" that traitorous backstabbing prat known as Andrew said, while ignoring my death glare "he and Ron shouldn't sit next to each other, I'll take one for the team and be paired up with Potter."

That crazy brilliant friend of mine, though I kept my death glare on him to keep the act up. Snape agreed and forcibly made Ron switch with Andrew. However since he and Draco are naturally enemies Ron was forced to sit alone up front next to the teacher's desk. Andrew sat next to me and asked the professor for another quill. Snape gives him one and began the lesson without me answering the question. Well its no skin off my back but I can't help but wonder how he forgot it when he was out to get me. The lesson passed quickly after that and I found out that potion making is like cooking but a little more fun. After the lesson Snape took Ron with the ten quills somewhere mostly likely the head master's office. We stayed back a bit to talk when I heard the most frightening thing ever.

"I don't know why he will think the quills will be the same by the time they reach the head master." Draco says weirdly, how would he…oh no please god tell they didn't.

"A mild compulsion charm was placed on the quills." Oh sweet Merlin they did "It will make anybody who touches them to be compelled to giving them to the head master."

Why would they do this, I was about to ask them that very question when I heard Hermione saying something shocking. "So why did you need the Weasleys laughing quills? You could have used any old quill right?"

"It was more of a place holder Hermione" Et tu Neville? "The charms used on the quills were dark in nature, so the school is actively purging them out. By the time they reach the head master it will return to being laughing quills. Keeping the blame on the Weasleys rather then on Andrew who had them."

I'm ninety percent sure what they did was illegal and yet they act as if they did nothing wrong. "Hermione I thought you of all people would not approve of students attacking a teacher." I said to her quietly I don't want them to get trouble.

She tells me that she is overlooking it because no teacher should ever play favorites. All her life she had to deal with bullies her own age but the worst offenders were the teachers who saw it happen and did nothing about it. We share the same scars but still that doesn't mean I would do this anybody when I see happen, right? Neville remarks that the only thing the head master is going to do is give the twins a lunch dentation just for the laughing quills. He cannot blame them for the mind control as there is no evidence of it in the quills. Ugh I'm so confused on one hand it makes me like the bullies I grown to hate, on the other hand it was effective in keeping Snape away from me.

Draco tells me that Snape has a personal vendetta on my father which he is taking out on me. Before he could tell me more, Andrew tells him to stop because it was not the time or place and we had another class to get to. I was about to say damn the rules I wanted to know what Draco knew about my parents. When I saw him looking at some people in the portraits that just appeared, then I bitterly understood; they were starting to spy on us. I tell him that we will finish this later, which they whole heartily agree stating that was always the plan.

They left us to catch up with the other Slytherins while we rushed to do the same. Ever since I came here all I heard was that I look like my dad but I have my mom's eyes. I'm so sick of hearing of it, what else am I? Do I have anything else in common with them? I don't know nobody is willing to part any other information about them. It is only now that I have one link to my parent's life and I'm going to squeeze every drop of info out of him. The rest of the day past by slowly but good thing its Friday and tomorrow and Sunday is a free day.

I avoided asking Draco about my parents during dinner, instead I asked how Hermione was able to learn the secret messaging code before me. I knew that was the only way they were able to issue an attack without me noticing it. Not that I was jealous or something but yeah we should have been able to learn it together. But the way Hermione had a victorious gleam in her eyes it might have been underhanded. It was made all too clear with Andrew looking like he ate a sour lemon, he trade the info for a book. The guy is an addict towards any type of book a bit unhealthy in my opinion. Hermione and him are barred from the library despite it being only a month since they got here. The way I heard it the librarian claimed that she had them on a list of students who are obsessive readers. Until they were cleared they cannot take any book out nor stay in the library for no more than an hour, they could get up to three hours if it was homework related.

Andrew told me that it was probably for the best, but not before threatening the librarian with her life. Hermione just begged for one book but when she was denied she too went for death threats. The librarian was made of sterner stuff because these two and at least five others are still being kept from there. I would joke that maybe I should use Hermione's way and get him a book but I still value my life so I won't. Draco told me that tomorrow I will be taught and I will be hearing my parents history. Neville says that he sent an owl to his grams to see if she had any knowledge about my parents and Andrew says that he knows something that he will reveal tomorrow.

With that out of the way we decided to move the conversation to something else. Hermione and Neville worked together in teaching us about the power of herbs which is useful. Especially in potions where herbs are used the most. After dinner we went back to our dorms, I felt drained from today's events so I headed to bed early after saying goodnight to Hermione and Neville. I woke up with my arms stretched out in front of me as if I was blocking an attack. Damn another nightmare I hope that I didn't cause anyone to wake up. That hope was dashed when Neville pulled back the curtains surrounding my bed wide awake. Thankfully it was just him as I could hear Ron snoring and the others often went to sleep with something covering their ears and curtains drawn up.

"Follow me" he says with a softness that was kind of unnecessary because of the loud snores next to us. It was pretty early when we went down to the Gryffindor common room, the sun was just raising. He led me out of the castle to a hidden corner next to the lake where Draco and several first year Slytherin are circling Andrew. Andrew was sitting crossed legged on the ground with his eyes closed and a large book opened in front of him. There were some strange symbols floating around Andrew and the other Slytherins all coming from the book. I was about to say something when Neville motioned me to be quiet which turned to be a good idea as Andrew started to say a spell.

"Oh great mother of the sea grant me thy wisdom and heal this book from its decay." He said while pouring a jug of water over the book.

"Oh great mother of the earth grant me thy blessing and restore this book from its decay." While he said this Draco handed him a pile of dirt which Andrew placed over the book.

"Oh strong father of the sky heed my call and renew this book from its decay." When he said this the air swirled and danced around us making a small twister on the book before disappearing.

"Oh strong father of the flames answer my call and reignite the passion in this book save it from decay." After he said this the circle of Slytherins one at a time threw a small lit candle on the book yet the book didn't catch on fire. In fact the flames just went into the book leaving the candles unlit.

"Four elements combined as one, together the greater power, forces of nature I invoke thy ancient strength, awaken now and restore this book to its former glory, so mote it be!" he shouted out loud while opening his eyes glowing with a bright gold color.

A strong gust of wind pushed all of us back except for Andrew, who the winds had encircled with the book. A thick line of water from the lake joined the wind, leaves from the trees and clumps of dirt combined with each other and then made a pentagon like cage around the circle. The sun itself seemed to turn up the heat because it felt as if we were on it, and the leaves caught on fire and drifted to the strange symbols. The strange symbols started to morph into letters and went in to the book flipping the pages back and forth rapidly. Andrew still stayed crossed legged and his eyes did not lose that golden color but he seemed to be fine. After a few minutes his eyes returned to his normal ruby and sapphire color and the page flipping slowed down. Once the pages stopped flipping and the book closed itself, the circle vanished in a wispy kind of way.

That's one of the coolest forms of magic I had ever seen. It felt primal, something out of the middle ages. Neville told Andrew that I had nightmares every night since we came to Hogwarts when I was distracted. Not cool man and in front of people I don't even know, I never wanted anybody to know about this. Then I realized what he just said, he has heard me waking up roughly every day. How many of the Gryffindors knew about and stayed quiet? How many will tell a teacher if he did this? No don't overthink this, blame Neville and then worry about it. I was about to tell Neville off for telling when Andrew spoke "Neville that was out of line, everybody forget what he just said and leave us, go get breakfast or something."

They all leave like a single unit and Draco gave me a look that said that he will be asking me about it. Great now look what Neville has done, I don't need people butting in to my private life. Neville meant well I guess but this is something that nobody can know. Neville justified his actions by saying it was for my own good, that I would never tell anybody, suffer in silence and holding it in until it kills me. It still doesn't mean that he could share it with the world, I know he is looking out for me but couldn't he have did it in way that was more private like? Andrew nods his head in agreement, tells Neville to be more discreet before telling to leave me with him.

Neville does that, he also gives me a look that says he was not sorry and I gave one in understanding. He went for the old "a rock and a hard place" route either Andrew does something or the others will. Either way I'm no longer alone in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Just in case people forgot I do not I repeat do not own Harry potter.

* * *

 _ **CH 4: To seek the truth**_

 _ **Harry's P.O.V**_

We stared at each other, I was trying to will him with my mind into forgetting what I said and he was trying to get me to speak of that will not be spoken. Andrew huffs, clearly I was winning on that front, but then he smiled and now I was worried. He stretches his legs before getting up and went to pick up the book off the floor. I saw that the cover had a red colored sphinx with its wings stretched out touching a crown on fire with its wing tips. Under the red sphinx there was a sentence exousía na prostatéfsei which for some reason my mind supplied it meant power to protect.

"Its my father family's grimoire" Andrew said calmly before opening it up and flipping though the pages "I had intended to use it early on when I entered a house but unfortunately the pages were unreadable and some were damaged beyond simple repair."

I nodded my head in other words he wanted to show off, but why? He looked at the book with reverence before telling me something I would never have guess from him. He told me that in his family it was only him and possibly one more who had magic flowing through them. Well magic that wasn't taken away upon reaching nine years old by the laws of the United States magical control act. His magic was protected by an army of house-elves (whatever those were) who also act as his guardians. The other guy showed possible magic at birth but he hadn't been able to cast any type of magic and he is only ten years old. Which explains the need to show off, he was recognized as a pureblood noble in the U.S but not here but with the book he could prove that his father family was one and therefore is still one.

He also motioned that his mother was also a noble but her family line was ruled by a matriarch so he couldn't use that as proof. When I asked him why, he told me that as a male he was automatically rejected from claiming the Fitzpatrick clan as his own. And since the last matriarch died nine years ago he cannot get permission to say otherwise. I stared at him in shock, is he saying what I think he is saying?

"A bit of a shocker right Harry?" he says while staring the grimoire with no emotion "Both of my parents are dead too. But unlike you who had a madman hunting them down, mine was killed by greedy relatives. They tried to kill me too but the last orders my parents gave to the house-elves was to protect me."

He goes a bit father and tells me that he is unofficially a lord of both houses but was able to claim the title of lord Corwell by coming here. He will have to give the name of Fitzpatrick to his way into the future wife, who will give it to the first daughter they have. I don't know what to say to him, sorry for your loss? No that sounds dumb, I instead went with the one I didn't anyone to know about me.

"My aunt and uncle mistreat me, everyday I lived in poor conditions and was treated even worse. I would get up in morning and cook for only them, I rarely got a full meal or eat what I made for them." I said while turning away from him, I don't want to see his pity or disgust for me.

I told him about my cousin who was conditioned to use me as a punching bag, punch line, and general servant. The words flushed out of me like a tidal wave, not once did I looked back, I pretended like I was confessing to the god I wasn't allowed to see as I was a freak. A freak who…

"You are not a freak." Andrew said while wrapping his arms around me, his hug felt warm "The freaks are those relatives of yours, how dare they do something like this? They will have to be lucky if I leave them alive for this."

I turned around in a flash, staring at Andrew in shock, what person talks about killing somebody so easily?

"Murder is a felony mate, they can lock you up forever." Hoping that he was just joking and realized his mistake with me reminding him of it being a crime.

"And keep them alive isn't?" His cold reply to me hope dashed "To make this earth a better place trash like that should be taken out permanently."

He saw how his words were affecting me so he softly said "Alright look I will stop scaring you, but know this Harry take my words to heart alright? You are not a freak, you are a person just like everybody else in the world. The only difference between you and your relatives is that you have magic, making you better than them just because. Hell you are better than me because you have a kinder heart than me. I would have killed them the moment I had a chance but you gave them a hand of mercy."

Thanks I think, not sure how to really respond to that. Andrew just laughs and then he told me seriously that only I could inform the others about the abuse I had growing up. That as friends they will not see me any less than dirt. True friends will hear the tale and lend a helping hand when asked not before, and that I was the only one who can tell them everything. If I wasn't comfortable with telling them then I could tell when I was ready. He was about to say something else when he summoned a watch and exclaimed that we have an hour left before breakfast time was over. We rushed back to the castle so we can get something to eat.

We made it to the dining hall in record speed, ignored the people staring at us and grabbed a plate. We went to where our friends are sitting and began taking the type of food we wanted. Hermione acted as if this was a common occurrence but I saw the worry in her eyes. Neville and Draco gave both of us some juice and waited for us to finish eating. They also had some worry in their eyes, why do I get the feeling they were talking about me? When we had finished eating, Andrew said that we are going back to the hidden area, where we can talk without people eavesdropping. As we went back I saw the first year Slytherins waiting for us in that hidden area.

The second they saw us they drew out their wands in a forbidding manner. I was about to do the same when I saw that they were walking past us. As they did I faintly heard them whisper a spell, when the last one went past us I saw the top part of the trees dropping down on us making a curtain of leaves. The ground sunk a bit, making the place into a hole in the ground. Draco took a candle out of his pocket, broke it in half and whispered "Silencio." which caused these wicked balls of blue and green fire to appear around us.

"Swift owl you who art silent and wise, agent of the goddess lady Athena hear this cry, we ask this small boon and hide us from prying eyes." Neville says while waving his wand twice above his head and once on the ground.

"For thy help I offer these gifts freely given." He says while dropping three large rats on the ground, Hermione jumps up in fear but out of nowhere three different types of owls appeared and took the rats away. The faint rustling of leaves had stopped despite them still moving. I never heard a place so quiet, it kind of refreshing. Andrew said to me that if I wanted to I could tell them what I told him. If I didn't want to then they would get started on other things that needed to be done in secret. I remembered what he said before about true friends and decided to give it a shot. I took a deep breath, exhaled and told them a watered down version of my life before Hogwarts.

I knew that it was irrational but I felt massive relief practically a heavy burden off my back when none of them gave me a look of pity. Instead they all gave me a hug which was really nice, it felt nice to get affectation from anybody. We stayed like that for a while before Andrew coughed awkwardly, he was blushing a bit and had a tear in his eyes; what a sap. With that out of the way we went to the next order of business. Which according to Neville was the top secret code of messaging for nobles finally I get to know what that was. Which was a bit of disappointment when I found out that it is a series of looks, body language, and finger movements with a dash of eye glances.

Though Neville says that while silly it cannot deciphered by anyone unless they were connected to a coven of nobles. In fact the code has two parts: first is the general public speak which every noble child learns at birth usually by a parent or guardian. This part allows nobles to basically speak what they want to say in public but can't because of it would be social suicide. Meaning they can talk smack about anyone without said person knowing it even if they were right next to them. The second part is like private messaging only those in a friendship bond can use. With magic tying the bond the group of friends automatically senses each other. If one was afraid then the others would know instantly and try to comfort the frighten person. This part allows close friends to speak freely about sensitive things in public without other nobles knowing anything about it.

So its awesome a bit invasive but awesome. The trio of nobles draw out their wands and told us to do the same. Then we made a fairly large pentagram in the ground using our wands, Andrew said take a point of the pentagram while Neville placed five colored stones at each point clockwise in front of our feet. Draco placed five different gems counterclockwise next to the stones. Then they took the last two points which caused the lines of the pentagram to glow and melted both stone and gem to an elemental orb. Red stone + ruby= fire, blue stone + sapphire= water, green stone + emerald= earth, white stone + diamond= air and brown stone + topaz= spirit. At least that is what Draco said when Hermione asked him; I guess she got the first part before, what we are doing now is the second part.

"In times of old we invoke the forces of nature." Draco intoned with his hands in a praying stance.

"In a place lost in time we called forth a boon." Neville intoned with his hands on top of each other like he was climbing up rope.

"Now we combine ourselves to be as one." Andrew intoned with his head down and hands punching each other.

"We three as one add now two more into our coven." They said in perfect unity, and I felt a power growing inside of me. I looked at Hermione and saw that she was feeling the same.

"I offer now my strength in the dark, my forces are now yours to use." Draco said while streams of darkness flowed out of him and into both of us. I felt like I was king of the world when the streams went into me.

"I offer now my strength in the light, my forces are now yours to borrow." Neville said while beams of light are coming out of him and piercing both of us. A sense of humility coursed through me with each piercing.

"I offer now my strength in power, my forces are now yours to weld." Andrew said while the air around him is forming two eagles and it came at both of us. I felt like I was a whole nation powerful and immense when the eagle crashed into me.

"I offer now my Strength in knowledge, my forces are now yours to utilize." Hermione said while the ground below her form a large owl and it flew up to the sky before splitting into four small owls heading toward the four of us. I felt a sense of enlightenment when one of the four owls slammed into my head. I shook off the dirt on me, then I felt the power in me bursting to get out. The words were in my month before I could think them.

"I offer now my Strength in unity, my forces are now yours to show." I said while wisps of fire formed around me making a giant phoenix ,it also flew into the sky before breaking into four and diving straight to the four of them. I saw their reactions, all of them looked like they were one with the universe. I knew there was a few verses left before the bond can be complete. How did I know that? I don't really know but the words were passing my lips without me thinking about it.

"Together as one, we five promise to keep ourselves true to each other. We five against the world, above else we five will not betray each other for no one and nothing; so mote it be." We said in perfect unity and the pentagram with the orbs became smaller until it was a small silver medallion. The medallion broke into five pieces with one of the piece went to me. The piece I got was the orb of fire, Draco got the orb of air, Hermione got the orb of water, Neville got the orb of earth and Andrew got the orb of spirit. Now until the end of time the five of us are friends though thick and thin not that I'm complaining. Hermione casted a time spell and saw that it was an hour before lunch. It seemed like a few minutes had passed by not hours. We decided to take a small break before doing anything else, Andrew climbed up onto a tree laying back on it before telling us about his plans for Christmas. Which we were all invited to his father's manor for a yuletide ball.

Hermione tried to say that she can't come but our link revealed that she did wanted to. She then explained that her parents are muggles and therefore won't be able to see her do magic. So to avoid that she wanted to do muggle things with them so they don't get left out. As they already were the link supplied what she didn't say. Andrew nonchalantly said that a wizarding family's house has a lot of magic and therefore the trace placed on the wands will not work properly. She can show her parents all she learned at his father's manor was left unsaid.

Neville sweetens the pot for her by saying we will even join in any muggle activities she and her parents wants. Draco stare pretty much says: it must be awesome nothing but the best for us, money is not a problem. Well if that's the case then yeah I would help too, I gave Hermione my best pleading eyes look, the one that gets aunty to leave me alone sixty percent of the time. She cracks under our barrage, and says she write to her parents about it. Andrew, Hermione and me trade back and forth some info about things or places we could do during winter break before and after the ball to both Draco and Neville.

Draco used this segment as a way to tell me about my parents. He told that they often stayed here at Hogwarts during winter break. Knowing he got our attention, Draco continued on by saying why Snape A.K.A his godfather hated my father and me. Draco told that Snape had a rough childhood like me, but unlike me he allowed the darkness to fester inside of him. He was raised in the muggle world were he met my mother who was the only witch of her family. She was his first friend and love, my mother was the only light in his world of darkness. They had promised each other to be the best of friends, unfortunately outside forces conspired against them.

Starting when they had entered Hogwarts they had entered different houses, mom went Gryffindor and Snape went to Slytherin. They tried to stay friends but the fierce rivalry between the two houses made it difficult. My father with his friends used to bully Snape just to get my mom to look at him. Snape fell to a group of people who later on became known as supporters of Voldemort(death eaters) which was the straw that broke the camel's back. He called my mom a mudblood and my mom severed their ties without ever taking it back. My father used this as a way to be even more ruthless on Snape, while my mom ignored the attacks unlike in the past where she would defend him. Then my dad stopped attacking Snape altogether after his friends almost caused Snape to lose his life.

My father saved Snape from death but it made Snape hate him more as my father probably it as a way to keep his friends from going to jail. During their senior year my mom and dad together which happened when my dad got his act together and my mom gave him a chance. Snape however saw it as an act of betrayal despite them stopped being friends and fell even deeper into the darkness. Draco said that there were more details but both his father and godfather didn't tell him. That all he needed to know is that Snape later on in life became a spy for Dumbledore to help defeat Voldemort.

The information was heavy, but I understand now why Snape hates me. I wouldn't let him push me around, but I understand why he is doing that. I will show him that I am not my father but my own person. Andrew dropped down from the tree with grace and said that it was time for lunch. We took down the spell and went for the dining hall. The group of Slytherins were playing around outside the area, I asked them if they were going to lunch. Some of them said that they were going to but others felt it was better if they stayed a little while longer before going. While we were walking Neville tells us through our link that his grams didn't know James and lily my parents specifically but his parents had. But they were not able to tell him because they were attacked around the same time my parents were attacked. They had suffered massive damage to their minds, causing them to lose all coherent thoughts.

I saw the gears in Andrew's mind working overtime about something but I knew enough that he will tell us in time. If not then he will give us bits and pieces until we can figure it oursleves.


	5. Chapter 5

I stiil don't own harry potter nor do I own the special guest from Tim Burtonland.

* * *

 _ **CH5 sweet trick, bad treat part 1**_

 _ **Andrew P.O.V**_

As we got near Halloween I felt odd, I felt like I was forcing myself to change. This friendship bond has made me see what I didn't want to see. I saw my vision becoming something else, something different than what I had somewhat plotted. Instead of having a world where purebloods ruled and everyone else is at the bottom which was still a good idea but its fading fast. I was thinking of reshaping the world to where people will be valued for their efforts to society not bloodlines or wealth. Argh this is what Trudy warned me about, having friends are going to be the death of me. However they are the ones I value the most so it's a two way street.

When I heard that Harry was being abused it ignited my inner older brother feelings and I wanted those filthy muggles beyond dead. I saw that Draco and Neville used all their noble training to not show Harry how badly they wanted to do the same. He is really too nice for this wretched world, which is why I haven't hired for a hitman to take care those muggles. I will honor his choice of not killing them but I will exact my vengeance in a way that they wish I would kill them. Oh yes I will make them pay a thousand times over for what they did to Harry. With two nobles helping me it will be very easy and very delightful. The classes took over most of my time so I didn't have the time to check out the third floor just yet. Last week I decided to check it out before reintroducing the topic back to the group, silly Hermione thinking the rules are not being broken everyday. I went for the easy way first and went to see the gossip queens of the Gryffindor, Slytherin own gossip queen has a heavy price tag on every info, which is not my style. Free info might be hearsay but so is paid info especially if you were desperate enough to pay eight gallons for it.

It was three days before Halloween when I had approached them. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil also known by Draco as the giggling duo. While that is true it was totally not cool for him to say it near them, not cool at all. I felt that it was my duty as a friend to mend bridges that I may or may not have caused to break. I approached them alone during breakfast to everybody's surprise as I rarely sat anywhere without my crew. It turns out they are far more impressive than the current Slytherin gossip queen than I thought which is scary. As they were somehow able to accurately tell I was the one that made Draco who was under the truth telling charm say those words. Not even Draco was aware that I did that so how did they? Still they were nice enough to let me bribe them with a picture of Draco sleeping with a stuffed green dragon for info. Which was a blessing as everybody around here never lets me do a deal.

First the Slytherins who made me their leader without letting me do a pitch of how I was going to lord over them. Then Draco and Neville had to bypass the sweet-talking by saying they will follow me to the ends of the earth. That twice damned librarian wouldn't even let me say a single word about borrowing "her" books. They said that it was funny to see me lose composure when I can't make a deal, I lose composure because they actively ignore the rules of a good business. It's a common curtesy for businessman and businesswoman to listen to any deal before acting even if they know what the deal is beforehand. Just thinking about it boils my blood, but it is unwise to let them see it, they might use against me. I gave them the picture in good faith as I know Draco is a top player in the first years social standing, that picture can open many doors for them if they play it right.

I asked if there was any info or person who knows about the third floor corridor. They said that it is heavily guarded during the day and during the night some people had heard deep growling, so no one really want to go there in case of it was a dangerous beast. So it was a bit more troublesome than I thought, I love it. A tempting mystery is more of my style because it requires me to actively search for the clues and the rewards are often great. I thanked for their time and told they are invited to my Yuletide ball, I would be a fool to let them out of my grasp. They squealed loudly while saying they would go if they were able to invite some friends.

I told them they could as long it is not Ron or his friends. Dastard tried to undermine me two weeks ago claiming I was trying to control people into being my slaves. He was half right but the whole slaves thing was more of their choices not mine. I wanted smart people working for me not mindless dolts who don't even realize that I can backstab them or cut their strings without warning. On Halloween day I felt so alive its my favorite holiday right next to Christmas. However for harry it was a reminder of when he lost his parents and became an unwilling savior which dampened my zeal to celebrate. Before the day began I led the others to the temporary base where we held a short ceremony honoring his parents and all those who died in a war caused by a madman. Then we went to dining hall for breakfast, where I was thinking of a possible truth about Voldemort. I had searched left and right for Voldemort's history but to no avail, it was maddening. All I know was that he claimed himself the heir of Slytherin. Which led many purebloods fanatics to follow him especially when he said he was going to restore the wizarding world glory by murdering every half and muggle blood person.

I researched for a family tree of Salazar Slytherin but the only thing that came out of it was the family known as Gaunt. Which was a disgraced wizarding family who was considered certifiably bat shit insane and inbred hicks. One of them, I can't remember the name gave birth to a half blood child called Tom Riddle(?), and Tom went to school here but fell off the face of the world after his graduation. It was a dead end, useless to my goals if I was a lesser person. Common sense told me that tommy might have read too much about Adolf Hitler and decided to follow his example.

I spent the day trying to fit the pieces together, half aware of the world around me. I can feel somebody telling me something about my work ethics but I pressed the ignore button in my mind to that annoyance, it always comes around when I try to bury myself in work. So what if I forget about people and who they are to me when I was in the zone? They understand and I always make it up to them with gifts or things they really want. It was about dinner time and we came from charm class I think not too sure I was in the zone, the clues were coming together I know it, I just have figure out how. I had all my thoughts stop when I heard my little star Celia crying for me. I felt my heart stopped while frantically looking for her not even glancing at the people trying to ask me what is wrong. Can't they tell my little niece who is like my sister was calling me? Then the door to the dining halls closed themselves and a view of the forbidden forest popped up showing a horrifying scene for me. It was a mountain troll attacking not just my little star and her groom but also my favorite cousins and nephew. They for some reason are actively avoiding the trees, maybe they saw a hidden trap activate or something.

Why in the seven hells they are here? In fact how did they know to come here, the last time we met was in April and I haven't told them where I was going because then they get distracted from their studies. I had specifically told the house-elves to not inform them and my greedy relatives knew that it was a death sentence they will get if they said anything about my life to anybody. Who was it? Who will pay if a single hair on their heads got damaged? I don't know and I don't care, I was already racing towards the screen, willing it to take me to them.

The gods must have heard my payers because the second I touched the screen, I was falling from the sky directly above the troll. It smelled bad and had a club which it was raising to attack cousin Henry who was dancing out of its range. Three years of gymnastic had prepared me so I landed on the club with some ease. Thank you cousin Sarah and Henry, even if you guys had to flood my place with gymnastic books and give me a year long membership to a dancing studio. I pulled out a fire orb I had hidden in a special pocket of holding inside of my uniform and slid down towards the troll's right shoulder. The dumb thing didn't even feel me on it, big mistake.

After my little demo to show the Slytherins about the weapons muggles had made about four weeks ago, I had no more bullets left in any of my guns. I also didn't want them to think I had infinite ammo, so I didn't restock and smelted the remaining bullet fragments into something safer like breakable daggers. I also had used up the elemental orbs to prove that the old ways can still be effective. This was the only fire orb left so I better make it count.

"Hey ugly!" I said to make my prey to look at me.

When its ugly mug faced me, it had the upmost misfortunate view of me holding a lovely bright blue fire orb in its right eye. I slammed the orb hard into its face, back flipped into the air, landing with perfection and ran to where my reckless family was. I saw my hit landed correctly as blue flame danced around its face. It was making some strange groaning sounds, I guess that's how it screams, good to know(?). For now it was not a threat I could breathe with ease about their safety. While berating them for getting into danger even if they had no idea this was going to happen. Then I told them to run to where the castle was.

"We tried to go to where you are pointing Andy." Henry said when he jogged to us "But there some force keeping us away and only Theo was able to go through."

Oh crap I forgot, in one of the books Hermione lend me there was a charm repelling muggles from going to Hogwarts. I will think about what that means for my little bro/nephew Theo later, for now what to do? The answer came from the newly restored Corwell grimoire, which started glowing inside of my pocket. When I took the grimoire out I saw that it was surrounded by a golden flame. 'That's new' I thought to myself while looking at the grimoire 'wonder what that means'. It turns out that it is a defense mechanism as the grimoire supplied me the info so I didn't open it and shut down the mechanism by accident. I will have to give to Theo so the grimoire can take them to Hogwarts.

This thing was heading there so I better make sure it does not, even if it has to lose its life. The grimoire will ensure the complete protection of Hogwarts so all I have to do is scare it away or kill it. A not so small matter but I can't trust the adults to do it right. I told them to hold on to Theo while telling Theo to hold on to the grimoire. They got my message to get going, and did what was asked of them. The golden flames wrapped around them and took them to Hogwarts in a flash, breaking an unseen barrier along the way.

The beast had stopped it ugly whining and bellowed a loud roar. I thought it was funny how it was trying to scare me but I didn't laugh, not when it was actually a cry for help. The only reason I knew that was because after the roar, a large hand came out of the ground below the trees. It seems to me that ugly troll here has friends but the wards surrounding/protecting Hogwarts had buried them. Which was no longer the case as my grimoire cashed their system trying to get my family through. Well I did wish for a challenge, so karma gave me one.

Three against one was not fair but I have three times the brain power over them so its even hopefully. The wards still work but it is no longer the great force it once was, if I can hold out long enough maybe someone can repair the wards. If they are back to full power then I might have a chance as long there are no more challenges. Only one troll had a club and the others will not grab a tree trunk far too wary of the troll grabbing trees guarding Hogwarts.

I will give them some credit as they do have some thinking skills, I tried to trick them to go towards the trees but as one got near the other two would call the one back. There was also a hidden entity helping the trio, blocking some of the spells I learned from the grimoire making this difficult to my displeasure. I will have to use my most dangerous tool in my arsenal a hell fire orb. I had gotten it by a kickass necromancer who claimed that he had traveled to the bowels of hell himself to get it. The hell fire was black flames that conforms to the welder's willpower and will burn everything in its sight. Generally used by higher level demons to punish the wicked as these flames can not be put out by any means other than holy water. It has a price tag of over a million dollars and is only offered if the guy likes you. I had bought three and suspended any frivolous spending for a year, but it was so worth it as the flames can stretch to any size and length and stay that way, only changing when I desire it.

It was only divine intervention that I brought one with me, at first I thought it was silly and overkill to have a class S rank weapon with me but now I'm thankful for their foresight. I will have to pray more often and have the others give out more offerings to the gods all of them. I slammed the orb to the ground and will it to formed the necessary runes and circle for summoning. With all the cold fury I can muster, I said to the trolls "you have given my family a bad treat, don't worry I will be giving them a sweet trick."

"I call upon the ancient power of All Hallow's Eve. I beseech you to lend me thy aid oh great force, thy name is the pumpkin king. For thy aid I offer freely my strength on this mortal plane. I enable thy passage into this mortal plane with the darkest flames. Send thy avatar to defeat my enemies so mot it be."

Out of nowhere pumpkins of various sizes came forth none are bigger than my head. Then they began to form malicious faces and blue fire lit inside of them, making for a badass spooky scene. They lined themselves up in two parallel rows like how butlers do when waiting to greet their master. The rows had boxed me and the trolls in, then I felt fear massive fear filling my veins. Somehow I knew that if I looked back I might have died of fear. Their master was walking behind me not an avatar but their true master. Their master had its aura overpowering me to make sure I was not a threat to it or trying control it. Not that I would want ever to, it is a force that I can never touch or master and I was totally okay with that. Then the aura faded indicating that I had passed its test, and it was safe to glaze upon it in all of its glory.

I turned around slowly and had to crushed my teeth together so I do not scream because the spirit of Halloween, the lord of terror, the archdeacon of nightmares was only two inches away from me. It was a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. A thin wicker man with a pumpkin for a freaking head. That is so cool, how many fell to its power? How many did it scare to death with its sheer presence? My mind feels like regressing to a giggling schoolgirl just being near him. Granted this is the pumpkin king we are talking about here, not just the power behind Halloween but the physical representation of Halloween itself.

Eons can passed and this still will be the coolest meeting I would ever had. I wonder if he can feel my joy of seeing him in front of me? I think he could because he tilts his head in confusion no doubt wondering why I stopped being afraid. Then he touches my head, which I tried so hard to not squeal with delight because I was still a noble and we do not squeal like commoners. We wait until we are out of the public eye and then squeal like we were commoners.

"I will have to put you to sleep my child" I heard him speak to me mentally, I might have let one small note of joy out because of it. Wait what did he mean when he said that? Why do I need to go to sleep, I'm not tired yet or hysterical.

"Your power while great is nowhere near strong enough to hold me here, nor was it able to summon me nor an avatar of me." Crap that's not good, many horror stories had been passed about weak or overconfident summoners who were destroyed by a being they summoned. Of course that is why one takes the proper time to ensure they summon something at their level or summon one who will not outright destroy them If they do overboard. My fear has came back from its short vacation, but then he says something reassure me.

"Do not worry child, Death does not come to you today. For you are a worshiper of my day and therefore I came to you in your time of need." He said which caused my joy to kick my fear to the curb. I also got the reprimand hidden his voice, do not act recklessly again.

I told him that I understood and will not act recklessly again. My dreams of meeting him again will have to stay that way a dream. Before he made me go to sleep, he told me that he might visit me and my friends every other Halloween. I will have to add him to the list of deities who are getting offerings and make sure he gets a fair amount like the rest. I can not offend the ones who are keeping me alive after all. Real or not it does not matter, to me they are as real as mankind. As I black out I gave him one small smile, a rarity that I do not offer to just anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Read and review. Kinda need to know if I'm doing well or not. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **CH 6 Bad treat sweet trick part 2**_

 _ **Andrew P.O.V**_

Two weeks in the hospital, for two freaking weeks 'my unnecessary stunt' as my friends and family would call it left me in the hospital. The mediwitch had said it was a combo of magical depletion and malnutrition that forced me to stay. Though I might left earlier if I didn't shouted that she was a crackpot nurse and that I was fine even though my legs felt like they were jelly. Both my friends and family had came to visit me and reprimand me for what I did. True I didn't have to summon an eldritch being but I had honestly thought I was summoning a lesser being like a shade or wraith. After I fell asleep he had frightened the trolls away, and had personally visited the school. He didn't talk but that might be because his voice would shatter everyone's minds. He gave everybody in the dining hall treats upon hearing the magical word trick or treat. Then he scared them by crackling and disappeared without warning. He hasn't reappeared yet but he might next year hopefully.

The family was allowed to stay at Hogwarts for one more week. Which was oddly nice of the head master, I wonder what he was up to? I told the family about the ball and invited them over as long as they didn't bring their folks. They were not the only visitors I had but they were the most welcomed. Head master Albus had visited me as well as Severus and professor McGonagall. They came by to thank-blame me for what had happen and asked for my grimoire. Which is understandable I was overusing/abusing it, it is only a matter of time before I ended up dead or worse if I continue down this path.

It was funny to see them so shocked, they had thought I would argue about taking what is mine but for now they can have it. The grimoire told me that it had wormed its way into the school's wards and was photocopying their blueprints. It will need to be close as possible to the head master so that it can find all of his dirty little secrets. I freely gave them the grimoire knowing full well that they would try to open it but I was not worried. A previous owner was so paranoid of losing the Grimoire or having it stolen, that she placed over twenty tracking spells, ten locking spells, five forget me spells and seven cyphering spells. She would every day reapply those same spells over and over again to the point that they never faded even after her death three thousand years ago. They will never unlock it not without me, so yeah no worries.

Before the transfer was done I blew on the sphinx to activate its defenses, which were thin bronze chains wrapping around the grimoire three rows vertically and three rows horizontally. Then four (steel) locks had appeared at each corner, with a fifth (gold) lock at the center of the grimoire. Poor Albus looked like he was going to blow a gasket but I told him that it was the greater good to keep it locked up. He had agreed verbally but I had the feeling that he did not mean it. With my freedom two weeks later, I went to Slytherin as a hero. In the privacy of the temporary base however I was the naughty boy who only had his wrist slapped.

The only good thing out of this mess was that I gained three new followers. Susan Bones, her friend Hannah Abbot, and Parvati Patil twin sister Padma Patil. With these three on my side, I now have a foothold on all four houses. I have enough people to entice other people into my side but without a proper platform or sound idea they will never unite under me. Right now all I have is the backing of the first year Slytherins who as a whole share my view but will gladly backstab me if I fail to deliver any promises I make. They say that is the way of Slytherin follow the leader until he fails once and then take the crown for themselves. I will have to stay on my toes to keep them from infighting.

As for the others, they will have to be convinced to follow me or they will blindside me at every turn. But how can I convince them? Humans are fickle creatures they can not be placed in a scenario and get the exact possibility. All the knowledge in the world cannot predict what one can truly do, its our greatest asset and hindrance. I was thinking about what to do when my feet took me to the seventh floor. There I saw an interesting thing, a strange mirror with writing on its side. It…it…

 _ **Harry P.O.V**_

The entity no Jack as he wanted to be called, gave me three pictures of my parents in costumes. In one of them they were wearing a stag and doe costume and looked really happy. In another it was a civil war era cosplay they seemed tired but happy. In the last one they were ghosts looking peaceful with two other people a wolf man and dog man. Jack told me that there will be an event that will happen soon, this event will reveal the true meaning of these pictures. He also mentally apologized that his day has a darker meaning for me, which he knows about because he has seen all the Halloweens I had in the past. He wished me a happy Halloween and hoped by the next time we met, it will be a great one. I sat down in a black La-Z-Boy recliner which was a gift from Andrew's family claiming that a secret base should be furnished in style.

Andrew tried to argue saying that a secret base does not need brand names furniture, but gave up when he saw that in their fall catalogue it had a burgundy sleeper sofa on sale. After that we just went for it, well the ones who had an eye for fashion went at it. What I ended up doing with Andrew, Neville, and Theo was nothing. Andrew's family said that because we were his first friends that wasn't an adult they would cover everything. They had kicked us out but the ones who wanted to do the renovation stayed with them for the three whole weeks they were here. On the last day before Andrew's family left they had finished and wanted to show us that they made from a dirt hole about six feet deep into a three story underground complex.

Which everybody with money to burn said was necessary for proper living, I turned to Andrew to see what he had to say about it. Andrew just shrugs and says that we should be lucky that the school doesn't do bed checks only if we were there by curfew. Which is true but that wasn't the point I was making, which was that they went overboard. Andrew also says that it could have been worse they could have made an entire unground manor or mansion whichever was bigger for them. That is also true too, so I gave up and took the best seat I ever sat on in my whole life a recliner with a cup holder. After a few days had passed I came to enjoy the newly made base. For one thing each floor was the size and length of one half of the dining hall. The top floor was remade into a lounge type place, the second floor is a whole study room and the third floor became our new meeting room.

I was resting up in the lounge when I saw Susan racing to me. She had joined us when Ron made a comment about her joining him because she was a light wizarding family like him. She told him that if he was light then she was going to the dark because he had creeped her out. We all had found that funny and let her join us without any strings. Which in pureblood culture means that she didn't have to agree with any ideals we might have nor do we have to do same. She drags me down to the meeting room where everybody was surrounding Lavender. Lavender was crying and when she saw us cried even harder, which Daphne slaps her in order for her to calm down I hope. She thankfully stops crying and tells us that she had a message from Ron. She lift a pink floral bracelet that I think was a gift from Andrew and plays the message.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" Ron asks a crying Parvati, this does not sound good "Oi stop your crying, and tell me if this thing is on."

"Yes weasel it is on. Tell us why do you have Parvati be-" Draco started to say but I stopped him before Ron does something drastic to Parvati. Like in those muggle dramas where a kidnapper kills a hostage because the coppers made him mad.

"Ron what are you doing mate?" I took over so that nobody gets hurt.

"Ah Harry my old friend well I'm here at the third floor just playing around. Hey here's an idea, why don't you come up here and play the hero? Its your destiny after all." Ron says and the bracelet turns black.

Hermione says that Ron must have broken it, which is a slight relief but Parvati is still in danger. Neville stops us by saying that we might be falling into a trap. Therefore only five should join me while the others should stay here where it is safer. Which made sense, the base has a tracking eye cam so that the ones staying can help us avoid any unpleasant surprises. Theo and Susan decided to do this as they have tracking experiences in what I don't want to know. The ones going with me are Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Lavender and Neville. The others staying behind were going to add their strengths together to back up Theo and Susan.

We all raced back to the castle, flew up the staircase which were not moving and lead us to the third floor. I guess Ron didn't want to wait that long for us to get to him. We saw Ron standing near a door and Parvati was being held up by Dean and Seamus. Thank god that Parvati is okay, she seemed to be knocked out, this might have been too much for her bear. I told Ron to get her go which he snaps his fingers and his two goons lets her fall on the floor. Both Daphne and Hermione casts the levitation charm to bring Parvati to us. Ron had given her up far too easily, which was confirmed by what he says next.

"You see mates? Harry is still the bloody goddamned boy who lived. A hero to all and the one we should follow into a better future." Twat err no Ron, I can't act like An…

"Where is Andrew Ron? I haven't seen him all day." I said knowing he had something to do with it.

"Aww you ruined the surprise" Ron pouts like a psycho "your princess is safe. Don't worry he is going to alright, once he sees the light that is."

Then he opens the door to where a three headed dog was, at the moment a harp was playing in the room above the dog's head. Probably keeping the beast asleep but for how along? Ron says that the clue I needed to find Andrew was in the room and I only had three minutes to find it. I was about to go in when Hermione with Daphne threw a glass orb at the deranged trio and Neville threw one at the dog. Ron was about to taunt them when he started to slowly stop moving, as did the other three hit by the orbs. They acted as if they were frozen in time or but a second later I saw that ice was forming and was creeping around them.

"Huh so you girls have been busy, is that a new crafted orb or is it a orb that Andrew haven't shown us yet?" Draco says like a prat.

I didn't get to hear the response they gave to him because I went inside to find the clue. The beast was big and under it was a trapdoor, a guard for something then. This was what Dumbledore hinted at the beginning of the year, the old man is a madman who should not be anywhere near children. I looked around quickly and saw the clue was under one of the dog's hind paws. It took me five minutes to find this and all it said was to find one of three paths of no people to where he was. I went back outside and showed them the note. Susan confirmed that there were three areas that had Andrew's magical signature. One signature is at the bathroom the girls call Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, another is at the tower where the Ravenclaw dorms are at and the last one is at a classroom at the seventh floor.

We would have to split up in order to get to all of them with the least amount of time. The girls took Myrtle's bathroom while Draco and Neville took the tower. I was left with the seventh floor classroom, we wished each other good luck and went on our way. The girls each gave us a small bag of ten orbs for protection in case there is trouble. We would have told a teacher about what is happening but they were all in a meeting at the head master's office. Theo said someone had put up a barrier blocking the way to them. We were on our own until the teachers finished their meeting, and we could not leave the paths set to the three areas as they too have a barrier surrounding them. We had no time to wait, Andrew might in grave danger. Why did Ron do this? What is there to gain from kidnapping Andrew? I don't know but I'll make sure to find out, even if I have to use force.

I was about to enter the sixth floor when the twin Weasleys stopped me. They are one of the most funniest people you will met but only if you are counted as their friends. If you are not then they are the ones responsible for your bad day. Infamous for being "pranksters", their "jokes" borderline malicious mockery. Like when a few days ago a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect gave them detention for not being funny just bullies, their response was to curse the guy with a hair be gone and made the guy to speak in rhyme. It was funny to see but I sobered up when Neville reminded me that it could happen anybody that they felt needed their brand of "pranks" and "jokes". Then it was not so funny and of course they didn't get a harsher punishment because of that same reason.

The fact they are here when I haven't seen anybody else had me worried. Nether Susan or Theo had informed me that they were here nor are they answering my mental call. I was slowly reaching for the bag when one of them summoned it away from me. They open it and levitated the orbs in the air around me. They began to make the orbs spin around me and with each passing the orbs went faster. I thought I was a goner when a red light saved me. It knocks out one of them and before the other could turn around to attack with the orbs another red light hit him. The orbs were safely levitating in the air by my saviors. My saviors are the older brother Percy and his friend I think Oliver Wood. They searched the twins pockets and gave me a blank parchment paper which they said is how the twins move around the castle.

Its password is I am solemnly up to no good which makes sense a pair of pranksters to have. They told me to tell my boss(?), that this leaves them even with each other. I had no idea who the boss was and before I could ask they had left taking the stunned twins with them. When they had left I was able to hear my friends calling me. They had lost my signal but I told them what happened and to meet me at the classroom. The path to the seventh floor was clear and I was able to get to the classroom with ease. There I saw Andrew looking a mirror, I called out to him but he didn't answer. He was just looking at that mirror as if his life depended on it. So I went up to him and tried to snap him out of it. However the second I touched him I saw a vision of something incredible.

What I saw all of us doing something in the far future and yet we didn't age or looked older than we do now. I was teaching some kids how to garden and cook. Hermione and Daphne just made a new law to promote better grades which means they will be our new ministers of magic. Susan is going to hunt down bad guys with an older lady with a monocle. Lavender and Parvati will be doing fashion show all over the world. Padma and Theo, along with several other Slytherins are going to doctors and or are making new forms of medicine if the cauldrons and high tech machinery were any indication. Neville, Draco and Blaise Zabini are leading an army against another army. Andrew is chilling in a throne room watching all that I saw.

Then he turned his head to look at me and told that it was his vision of how we are going to take over the world. Before I could ask, I was pulled out of the vision by the head master. I was coughing and gasping for air while Andrew had a dazed looked on him. When he snapped out of it he shockingly raced towards Ron and gave him a hug. Andrew must have been brainwashed to like Ron it must be stopped. Or it would have been if somebody believed us when we said it. It didn't help when Andrew denies any bad blood with Ron. Defeated we took Andrew back to the base without Ron as we had placed a ward against him from entering the base.

When we got there Andrew starts laughing like a villain, I should have guess that he planned to do that. He would have petted the dog just before coldly throwing it out to the street. He told us that he wasted days wondering how to tells about his world domination plans and Ron just hands him one. He promised us that the plans will not involve killing or murder unless utterly necessary. He wanted us to rule by his side and I think it will fine. Everyone looked really happy in the future and I could totally see myself teaching. I know that other might see this as wrong but from what I saw, there was no strife or hate. A perfect world for all and if anybody gets in the way they will fall hard to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CH 7 Game on #letsplay**_

 _ **Harry's P.O.V**_

Andrew tried to make us reconsider when we agreed a bit too quickly for his taste. He said it was a path one cannot go in lightly. A path that can get us killed even if there is a future saying otherwise. We must think it through because there will be no turning back if we decide the path of conquest. He worries far too much, but he does have a point. We don't really know what the future holds for us which why we must try to make this one work. Before we can reaffirm what we said he told us that in three days he will hear the answer. When we asked why, Andrew didn't answer he instead pressed a button on his desk that ejected us out of the base. We tried to go back but it was sealed up tight, on our third try a message appeared in front of us. It was from him saying that if we really wanted to go down this path than we would do the following before he hears our answer.

For the girls it was a control plan. They would form and execute a plan to have all first years females under their command. It has to done in secret(naturally) and cannot involve any blackmail(that's for the older students I think) nor bribes. For the Slytherins who are already on his side they would prove their worth by getting all the first year males under command(save for three). They would have the same conditions as the girls. Both Draco and Neville who are his right and left hands respectfully are to run interference with the adults. I was in charge of ensuring that Ron and his friends is blind to the action by playing a wolf in sheep clothing. I am going to pretend that I always wanted to be Ron's friend and the others had been keeping me away from him.

Failure is not an option was the last thing written as if we didn't know that already. I need to show him that I was ready and willing to do everything for that future. Which turned out to be easy as Ron was somehow under the impression that Andrew and Draco were using some dark ritual to keep me from him. He didn't even acknowledge that Neville could have been helping them. Although Neville does play a bumbling fool quite easily, he should not be underestimate as Andrew had been teaching him under the table. For three days and nights I played the perfect false friend to Ron finding out some things Andrew would like to hear.

I acted as if the others didn't mean anything to me and they did the same towards me. Andrew appeared only in the class and disappeared without talking to anybody. The teachers didn't even notice the change or were aware of it and wanted it to happen. At the last night I saw a bright red light that seemed sinister, somehow I know that he was ready for us. We will go back with our heads held up high and we will join him in his quest. This time Andrew is going to hear that he is going to have us as a team whether he likes it or not.

 _ **Andrew's P.O.V**_

Those dunderheads, who do they think they are fooling with? Sure while I would love for them to be at my side, I do not want them joining because of some possible vision. I need those who make the future theirs not ones who sees a vision and says let us do it because it was already being set in motion. I wrote down the inscriptions that I saw on that mirror on a notepad so that I don't forget to translate what was written. Its inscriptions are key to figuring out how accurate its fortune telling is, if that was what I really saw. I doubt it was a true premonition of what to come, it felt too much like a dream come true than an actual event. In any case I will decipher its inscriptions, if it is an object that tells the future then it will be mine. If not than I will use it as a leash for those foolish enough to cross my path. In three day I will know if they are ready for the darkness.

Those who seek the path of conquest cannot just follow a set of rules to the letter, they must bend it to fit their needs. I made sure to be seen at curfew but the second everybody was asleep I went back to the base. On the first night I was confronted by a ghost of the past one that continues to haunt me. Five years ago I had joined a group that wanted to overthrow the American ministry despite only being six at the time. I was mostly a source of money for them but one day that group had wanted me to help him kidnap the son of the current minister. Jane Crowley the squib, Jane the bane of pureblood nobles or my favorite Jane the wicked. Her goals back home are the most damaging for wizarding kind yet they allow her to keep to position.

From her stance of removing magic from an early age to having muggles join _**magical**_ festivities and the worst one for me was limit of magic use. She had to taught a lesson and her kid was the perfect way to teach her. My job was to trick the guy into a false sense of security so that they could kidnapped him without fuss. Unfortunately Jane was properly paranoid and gave the guy a young centaur to be his bodyguard with a uncover security team watching over him. The centaur caught on to my lies with ease and tried to have me arrested but I called in backup. The fight was bloody with both sides taking heavy damage but we were wining. The young centaur saw that we were about to win so he took two pills, one for his human half and the other for his horse half.

Hopped up on drugs he was unbeatable flinging arrows left and right hitting his mark every time. Too bad he was also going on a blind rage and attacking his allies too. He had to be stopped so I grabbed an arrow from the ground and charged at him from the rear. I impaled the arrow right where the two halves meet, a known weak point for them. He screamed in agony but still moved and with all his rage came at me hard. He kicked me at the side knocking me out easily, when I came to I saw that we were back at the hidden HQ with the minister's son in hand. It had turned out that the arrow hit a vital organ that caused internal bleeding so by attacking me, he killed himself. That kick he gave me had left a scar, a reminder that he fought me and lost. A reminder that gives me a sort of sense for other centaurs and vice versa. In the end the kid was forced to sign a consent form to be part of a series of games only to be set free after he is twenty years old or dead.

From what I last heard he has seven years left, only because his mom was actively taking down the places the games were being held. She took her time and resources to stopping the games, a mistake that allowed her opponents to undo some of her laws and regulations. A minor sacrifice for everybody involved, the games are fun but once you seen one you seen them all. As for me I left the group after tipping the minister about the group who kidnapped her son. Their goals had left me to be called a colt killer by many herds despite me trying to save lives. I even gave him a proper funeral as we both were simply in a wrong place and time. He didn't deserved to die, so I wanted to do right by him it was the least I could do.

It still didn't erase the sin but at least the American centaurs forgave me somewhat. However the European centaurs are another story because I haven't met them yet. I know that they will not know the story and assume that I killed for sport. The scar had ached ever since I got here, some of them are in the forest but have been staying clear away from the base. I guess now was the time they decided for us to meet. I hope they are able to listen to reason and hear my story before passing judgement. If not then more centaur blood will stain my hand. They were waiting for me at the entrance of the base with their bows drawn and arrows ready to fly. We didn't exchange any names as they were quick in calling me a killer. Too bad they weren't being reasonable, I think we would have been friends. I snapped my fingers to summon a special flock of birds to attack them.

These birds are infested with a dark artifact known as dust of the swarm. As the name implies it's a dust that forces non human creatures to be slaves to the nearest human they see. It robs the body and leaves the mind intact, and few humans like beings describe it as hell within their minds. The only flaw with the dust is that it can only be use on one species. I mentally told the birds that they will be free as soon as they hit the centaurs with all their might. It was the only way to switch the infestation, the infested must kill themselves on the new host. It was done in about three minutes and now I have a herd of centaurs to play with. Some of the centaurs escape from the battle so I had no choice to use my new servants to hunt them down.

I went to their leader and told him softly "I know a guy that loves horse meat and you are going to meet him with your herd."

As he trembled in fear I told him that as a half human the dust is only half effective on them. Should any centaur try to refuse any of my orders I will force them to kill themselves. Of course for offending me they would lose five centaurs to Allen Carville an old friend of mine. After that I ordered them to return to their herd, infest them all and they cannot tell a single soul about it. As they pleaded for mercy while they walked away, I went to the base to think about the future. I had been betrayed back home when small minded people failed to agree with me and forced me to stayed in the shadows. I thought they of all people would have rushed to help me out but instead they backstab me with their let us be peaceful with the muggles stance.

To be fair I think it was one person who lead the others to betraying me. Yeah she has that thing hanging around her, making her like muggles. That thing whose name I don't even want to hear has her under its control. If only she would listen to reason and drop the dirty muggle in a ditch everything would be alright in the world. But no she thinks it is the greatest thing ever and would ignore all of us when we say otherwise. For the next two days I plotted to include all my forces to be at the ball so that they know who is on my side. At the night three I lit a red flare to summon Allen as that us the way only way he can come to me. As the flare lit the forest in sinister red glow his black sedan car appeared in front of me silently and quickly. When he got out of his sedan car I snapped my fingers to summon the herd and I watched as he practically drooled in joy.

"They are for sale" I told him with annoyance in my voice "so stop drooling Allen."

"Ah how wonderful" his eyes dark with sick lust " then let us talk business."

I trade both the centaurs and their meat for several items not available here in Europe. Luckily he had five wraith's shrouds, three pairs of oracle eyes, and four vials of dreamer dust. Sadly he didn't have a binding contract or a witch's glass and several others items that I could have used in my planning. He told me that he will get them in about a week or so while going back to his car. I gave him a fond farewell and gave my regards to the missus. I had the five centaurs turned to dust for easy transport and Allen left by fading into the shadows. Tomorrow is the big day either they completed their tasks or they failed leaving me to select a few for my goals.

At the dawn I went back to Hogwarts after making sure that I have everything in place. In the dining hall I sat next to Draco and told him to tell the others that they can return to the base. He nodded and relayed my message by code. After a few classes and dinner everybody came back to the base in rapid speed. We spoke like we had not seen each other for years instead of a few days, I sure they are somewhat ready for my goals. One by one they told me how they completed my requests to my immense satisfaction.

All of them bribed or blackmailed the older students to gain control of the younger students. However it doesn't mean I have control of entire student body not yet anyways. We will have to make sure that everyone else is in our debt until they have no choice but to follow me. Harry told me what he found out from Ron. The information was outlandish, I mean who would be crazy to place a Cerberus inside a school? A single Cerberus can cause massive property damage and are highly territorial. Plus they are a protected species meaning that they cannot leave Greece or Rome for any reason.

When I told Harry that it couldn't be possible, he replies that Ron had shown him the beast who was residing in the third floor corridor. While everyone else was in shock I on the other hand informed Harry why nobody has the stones to have a Cerberus do anything. Then he shocks me by saying that Hagrid has a dragon egg and the owner of the beast. Where in the ten levels of Hell did safety measures go? True the head master did say that we will suffer/die if we ventured to that corridor but a guard dog of hell is far too much of a overkill. There is literally nothing in the universe that will require a Cerberus to be in the same area where kids are staying. Especially if it is used to block people from going into an area inside of a school.

As for the dragon egg well that is kind of okay to have and or raise if you have a husbandry degree in magical creatures. Some species can be allowed to stay in public areas like the twilight dragon who only appears at twilight and eats bugs. Or the sable Midwest dragon who was breed to be like guard dogs, and are about six feet tall. To my surprise Draco practically shouts that it is illegal to even have a dragon egg if you are not a dragon tamer. I asked if that was true because I own two fully raised dragons back home that are on an approved list of breeds to own.

Which led to a slight discussion of what magical England considers okay to what magical United States considers okay. In hindsight that should have been something to discuss first hand before anything but I was far too focused on reading history that I forgot current events was a necessity too. Granted I should have also told them that I lived in the U.S all my life before coming to England but that just paints a target on my back. Xenophobes live everywhere and can show up in those you would never think of, like a nice wallflower person or a kindly person that saves puppies or kittens. Before it could get into dangerous waters I asked Harry if the dragon egg hatched or not yet. Everyone knew that I was avoiding the issue at hand but figured that we will get back to it some other time. Which we will just not now as there are two dangerous and very uncontrollable creatures near us.

He told me that thankfully no but it should hatch soon. I gave him a ring that will determine when that day will be. I told everybody to keep this under wraps as the school staff most likely already knows about them. When they tried to argue I informed them that I had no doubt in my mind that Dumbledore has placed monitoring charms on our mails. If we tried to tell anybody on the outside about what we found he will make sure it never leaves the castle. They quieted down when they heard that so I continued by saying he definitely placed the Cerberus here. Whatever Dumbledore has planned it will never be released to the general public and we only touched a thin layer of it. Susan tried to counter my decision by saying her aunt is the police commissioner for all of magical Britain. While Draco said that his father is on the school board and has the minister in his pockets. Both would expose whatever plan Dumbledore has cooked up but who knows if they could.

Dumbledore has many political titles and is a famed hero, any accusations may be seen as a smear campaign by his enemies. Unless he is caught in the act or we show definite proof of any wrong doings, Dumbledore is free to act as he pleases. However it doesn't mean we have to stay silent about it, we just have to wait until the time is right. So I told Harry to maintain his fake friendship with Ron to obtain more info on what the dog is guarding. While I am going to speak to Hagrid about the egg and get him to give it to me. If he refues to give it to me then I will have to use force.

A dragon egg can be shipped out easily but a newborn dragon is a trickier business. As for the others they are going to keep everyone else under my thumb and away from Cerberus's corridor. Until I can contact an old friend in Greece who will take it off our hands. During winter break I will see what my grimoire has found out and use that info as a foundation for future plans. If all goes well then I will move forward with plan G : power up all my allies with elemental powers. I have enough of the ingredients to make the potion for it and the potion for restraining magical powers so that none of us go to crazy with power.

I checked the time and saw that it was almost time for curfew to start. We better get going or suffer some sort of punishment by the grumpy guy who hates kids and yet works in a school. I question Britain's staffing requirements they seemed to have a loose sense of what is acceptable and what is not. However I guess it is effective as I have yet to hear anybody being punished by the guy. I closed our meeting and we rushed to get to our dorms in time.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CH 8: New players the American royals**_

 _ **Joey P.O.V**_

'Its boring here' I thought to myself when I heard several of my colleagues arguing with others about what sells better during Christmas. I looked over where a blond demon known as Melrose Bellerose was and signaled her to speak with me in private. She nodded her head and pointed with her eyes to a door that will give us that privacy. I went there posthaste as I could not stand this useless chatter any longer, my colleagues barely noticed me leaving too busy in their argument to care. As I allowed myself to be bathed in blissful silence, I thought of what to say to Melrose. She is known to attack any ally for the smallest infractions, and will not hesitate in demanding favors when it suits her.

I will have to voice my request in a way that doesn't appear weak or draw any strong favors from me or any of my allies. Melrose arrived far too quickly I wasn't ready, I need more time. Luckily she was more than willing to give such time as she wanted to know how Andrew's departure effected our side, the light wizards. Hard to say as we are kind of acting is if he didn't leave more like he was on a trip and was going to back soon. I told her this and she told me that her side the dark wizards are actively blaming Sophie for his leave. Which is not a farfetched idea, Sophie called almost all of her favors to stop Andrew's idea from reaching the junior division of Magic meeting. A meeting where all of us kids were to sit down and hear ideas that will improve our lives or advance our parents companies and make us even richer. Then we take a vote to push the best idea(s) to the adults or keep to ourselves until it has a considerable standing/profit.

I regretted listening to her about it, I mean yeah I know that muggles or non magical people are not so different from us but still his idea wasn't that bad. Being a top dog of the world is no different than being top dog of successful business. Being able to use magic is a tasty bone as well as an itch that wanted to be scratched. Only downside was that it involved the misery of others and possible money loss. Then I had my idea of how to place my request, I pulled out a folder of Andrew's idea from my suit inner pocket and gave it to Melrose. As she read it I saw her eyes go wide and her focus sharpening she was completely hooked on the idea, which is Sophie's nightmare. She handed me back the folder while I told her that I wanted to find him and bring him home.

"A swell idea Joey, but how do you know if he wants to even come back?" Her southern belle voice said filling me with dread.

"What do you know Melrose?" I replied no point in hashing this out any longer than necessary.

She snaps her fingers and a centaur appeared from a swirl of dust. It looked badly damaged with its body whipped in many places and arm in a cast. She tells me that it came from English soil but came here by Allen's car. A decision no wise creature would do unless they were forced or knocked out, plus the fact that it was formed from dust led me to one conclusion Andrew was in England. He is in England with English wizards who have no clue as to how the world works. A pen pal of mine told me so, her aunt works in the same profession as my pa. We also met during a shindig for police safety and equal law enforcement. Susan Bones was in danger, if British wizards are as corrupted as she says they are with Andrew playing over there.

She says that she has her own reasons to speak with Andrew and needs a small group of people to join her. It turns out that her daddy didn't like the idea of Melrose wasting all of her allowance in buying a centaur from Allen and suspended her credit card for a month. Of course my pa and ma would've tanned my backside if I did that or even went near Allen. Anyways to be able to go to England her daddy said she needed thirty of us like a field trip event. Since Edward Bellerose declared to being the chaperon she was unable to find no more than fifteen to joining her from the dark wizards side.

Understandable as Edward has a glare that froze Hell over. In any other situation he would be the final boss but in this one he is a large mini boss of the third stage. I texted fourteen others that I know will help me out and got their signature to present to Mr. Bellerose. I showed Melrose their signatures and asked to see her dad. She told that he was in the grand ballroom three doors down while giving me the fifteen signatures she collected. I thanked her and went there faster then a cat pouncing on a mouse. I found Mr. Bellerose talking to my pa, which raised the difficulty level quite a bit.

I utterly forgot that we had a family get together on Christmas and he will not let me skip it for any old reason. I swallowed my fear and went to them with a steadiness I did not possess. After giving them my greetings I gave Mr. Bellerose the signatures. I told my pa about the situation at hand, to say he was displeased with me is a great understatement. However he understood the value of friendship and told me if Andrew was not in England then I was to return back home posthaste. I gave him my word and he gave me his blessing. Mr. Bellerose told me to tell the others to be at his airport around eight in the morning. I thanked him and left the ballroom to do that as they probably had some kind of deal going down which was none of my business. I texted everybody going and went back to where some of them are gathering for quick game of foosball.

One quick game later and I went home to pack, told ma, received a lecture from her and gained an early bedtime. At seven thirty Am I went to JFK terminal number five where everybody was waiting, at eight sharp we departed for England. While up in the air we planned on how to get Andrew to come back to us. Half of us agreed that a simple pleading would more than enough while the other half wanted to knock him out and drag him body home. It doesn't help matters when some of them sprout idiocy about Andrew being forced to be a servant to the Europeans wizards. Others say that he left home by dark temptations is helping whoever is feeding his temptations.

Idiots as if Andrew will turn traitor on us, if he did then we will have to bash his head in and deprogram whatever made him think so. The plan ended up having two people talking to him while the rest is on standby. Me and Melrose will go to platform nine and three quarters as per the information given to us by the centaur. Her daddy told us that in a few minutes we will be landing so we finished up our strategy meeting and buckled up for landing. In the terminal everybody called for a taxi/tour guide to show them around while I stayed with Melrose. Before we left the airport a fat man, his thin wife and fat son was waiting for Mr. Bellerose. I didn't pay any attention to them as they had a lesser look on them until I heard they had to get their nephew at the same place we are going.

Now they had our attention and Melrose discreetly asked her daddy to have them elaborate. The fat man tried to avoid the topic but to no avail as one does not evade questioning from Mr. Bellerose especially if they are from his company. The fat man folded like a house of cards under Mr. Bellerose's heated glare and told us everything. I couldn't believe our luck the first day here and already fifty steps closer to our lost friend. All of us were about to reach the platform when the fat man stops and points to a scrawny kid with black hair and green eyes. The kid was with a group lounging about, probably waiting for the fat man to arrive.

"B-Harry get over here" the fat man says with no indoor voice "you can see your kind later."

Oh poor fat man , one must not forget that racial slurs are frowned upon. Well frowned upon when spoken out in public, private conversions could have all the slurs and insults one can think of. Not only that but this Harry is of my kind and therefore will not be mistreated in such manner ever again. Melrose thought so as well as she quietly threaten the fat man with his life for the slight on the poor wizard kid. The wife's back stiffen as she heard Melrose's dad agreeing with her threat. Its fun making the lesser folk suffer when they deserve it.

The group of friends also had the same idea because two guys flanked Harry while the others formed a wall behind them. These two called themselves Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy while those behind did not offer their names just yet. Not so odd I would been in the background as well, only entering center stage when necessary. Both of them told us that they are rich people who can make our lives miserable if we were going to mistreat Harry. My pa's police training came in handy today cause I would have laughing louder than a hyena.

I raised my right hand to shake theirs and said "Joey Johnson, son of Eric Johnson."

"Police commissioner of California's magical division last time I heard." A very familiar voice said.

I looked around to see Susan with her aunt coming out of portal disguised as a pillar. When she ran to give me a hug my face was redder than a piece of wood on a grill. I felt my heart pounding like a jackhammer on a construction job. Then a wave of dread passed over me when I realized that my current company is a demon on earth and she saw a juicy treat in front of her. I knew she wasn't going to let this go and neither will the others when they found out but I am going to try anyways. I was about to tell Melrose that Susan wad just a friend when our cell phones started to ring. It was an unknown number so I decided to ignore it. Alas it was a magical call because Andrew voice rang out with a chilling message.

"I hope you guys are not attached to any body parts, I didn't get the chance to use this spell properly." He said with a grin in his voice.

Before we could ask what he meant by that he starts chanting in some weird language and the world around us started to blur. Like riding a Tilt-A-Whirl but instead of staying in one spot we were moving to one place from another. I quickly check to see if all my body parts came with me the second we had stopped. I might have been dizzy as hell but I definitely wanted to make sure they all came with me. When the world stopped spinning I saw that everybody was doing the same thing I did. Thank the lord almighty that none of us lost a single piece though I wonder exactly what would have happen if one did lost a body part. Would it been like in the movies where blood gushes out or something out of a comic book where all you have to do is reconnect the missing piece.

I also noticed that we had somehow gotten some adults and all of those who had joined us for the trip to be with us. A devious laugh got all of our attention as we noticed that we landed in someone's house, or maybe a manor seeing how it is Andrew's place after all. The place he made us land in was a large ballroom where various blue prints and figurines of different colors and sizes were all over the place. There was three doors in the ballroom one on our right, left and one behind Andrew who was sitting down in a glass chair just waiting for us to settle down. Miss Amelia Bones tried to scold Andrew for his recklessness but to no avail. Andrew defended himself by saying that all of our cellphones are equipped with a forget me charm. That anybody outside the ones he called will not remember seeing us or thought our disappearance was unusual.

Plus he said that he was joking when he said that he didn't practice the spell, he used small objects and animals before considering humans. A major comforting thought as I really didn't want to know that it was his first time doing something like this. When he saw the fat man and his family he sneered at them, clearly there is bad blood between them. Mr. Bellerose asked if they had done something wrong which I saw Harry flinched as if struck. Of course when near pureblood nobles like us that was a confession of the highest order, now they shall receive the death penalty.

However Andrew simply said that it was a issue of how they raising Harry. The room felt eighty degrees colder when Mr. Bellerose and the other adults heard that. To further the knife Andrew pulled out a large folder from his sleeves and gave it to Mr. Bellerose. He turned the lesser beings and asked if he was going to be upset of what he was going to read from the folder. The fat man paled while the thin wife was half way to passing out, the fat kid had already fainted under the stare. Andrew said that since adults needed to chat amongst themselves that they should use the room on the right. The adults nodded their heads and basically dragged the two with them. The fat kid Andrew just said could stay where he was and those who were not the ringleader(s) to go to the room on the left.

It was a game room he had installed a while back and could serve as a ice breaker between us. They raced on out of here like they were set on fire, good know that games was the new bridge between open communication. Now it was me, Melrose and Andrew all alone in a room with a passed out whale kid oh what joy. We looked at each other wondering who will be the first one to speak like every other time we meet. Andrew this time went first by asking why we were here, as if he didn't know. Melrose tells him that he should know while I said he was a moron if he really doesn't know. His clueless face had me almost punching him out, the ass really doesn't know why we are here for.

"You are an idiot Andrew if you really think that we would not miss you back home." Melrose hissed out in anger.

"Well forgive me if I thought that when backstabbing hippies railroaded me on a idea that saved us from becoming something we are not!" His response was quick and loud as lightening.

Really that is the reason he bounced from a place he knew all his life? For that we worried months for a friend that one day vanished without a trace? Just because we said no to a world domination plan that had no clear goal and was long term. I saw red and punched him hard in the face ignoring Melrose shriek of surprise. He tumbled out of the chair but I wasn't going let him have a moment of rest as I jumped on him with the intent of beating the stupid out of him. He of course wasn't going to let me hit him without punching back even if his counterattack is a head-butt. Dazed I didn't see the right hook until it connect with my face but I repaid the favor with a kick when he tried to hit me again. We were so into hitting each other that we weren't able to block an attack from a third party.

Andrew fell first when Melrose picked up a hefty green Santa statue and smack him hard in the back of his head with it. The last thing I saw was her grabbing a red tree of similar build and rushing at me with a face of rage. I woke up in a comfortable bed in a blue room with painted sky ceiling, with Andrew on a bed next to me sound asleep and Harry being checked out by Andrew's house-elf Medic. Medic told me the full story of how all three of us landed in his medical wing. After the adults finished with the two lowlifes they went back to the ballroom to speak with Harry.

Melrose had already knocked us out when they opened the door and was going to trounced us even more if not for the intervention of her daddy. She told them that we were acting like savages, as if smacking us with figurines was the definition of a noble lady. Anyways Medic told me that they were going to take us to a hospital when he intervened. Since he had a fully equipped med bay the adults just let him do it with the condition that he gives Harry a full check up. Medic was to report all injuries and inform them on which potions he was going to dose us with. Which why i felt no pain anywhere, I was on a healing potion. Medic vanished with a pop to give his report to the adults leaving me with Harry.

Harry told me that this is the first time he heard Andrew getting into a fight, not surprising as he considers physical fighting to be beneath him. One could get him mad but few can invoke violence from him or even get him to act against someone. I told Harry that we fought because he didn't realize that we would miss him back home. That despite common conceptions the majority of us considered each other as extended family. I thought he felt same as he often defended lesser nobles like myself from others. It hurts to hear that he thought little of us when we had thought the opposite. I told Harry that I just wanted to know why he left nothing more nothing less. Harry seemed to agree with my thoughts as he said that he will help me in getting answers from Andrew.

"Shut up cowboy." I heard a groggy voice say "If you really know to know I will tell you just stop your yapping."

Well that is one way of getting answers from Fort Knox here even if I don't like it.


End file.
